


La mauvaise éducation

by Luciefee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amitié, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Lycée, Premier amour, Professor Ben Solo, Relation prof/élève, Tabou, Teacher-Student Relationship, break the rules, or not ? - Freeform, première fois
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciefee/pseuds/Luciefee
Summary: Rey a dix-sept ans. L’âge où les amitiés importantes se forgent et où les rêves semblent encore accessibles. L’âge où on angoisse sur les épreuves du bac à réussir en fin d’année. L’âge aussi où on commence à comprendre qui on est et qui on veut devenir. L’âge où on a besoin de croire qu’on va s’en sortir malgré la dureté du quotidien. L’âge où on doit s’affirmer pour exister, même si ça signifie qu’on va briser les règles. L’âge enfin où on connaît ses premières amours, passionnées, magnifiques, intenses et déchirantes.Rey ressent tout ça, dans son cœur, dans son âme et dans sa chair, pour Ben Solo, le remplaçant de sa professeure d’Histoire-Géo.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 151
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue : La foule

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Environ deux mois après la sortie du film-tourment "The Rise of Skywalker", je suis de retour. Pour cette fic, je vais continuer à écrire les personnages comme avant, sauf peut-être Ben Solo qui va être encore plus beau et fabuleux ! Mais les autres personnages ne changent pas. On est toujours dans un univers alternatif moderne sauf que mes personnages ne sont pas voisins.  
> Le prompt général de cette histoire est "Break the rules" (=briser les règles). Alors voici une romance, contrariée évidemment (c'est Reylo quand même !), entre une élève de Terminale et le remplaçant de la prof principale.  
> Vont-ils résister à la tentation ? Ou vont-ils passer outre les interdits pour s'aimer comme ils le veulent ?

_ On n’est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans,  _ écrivait Rimbaud il y a déjà un siècle et demi.

« Mais on peut quand même avoir un vrai coup de foudre et rencontrer son âme sœur au milieu d’une foule qui danse » pensait la jeune Rey, les yeux perdus dans le regard vif et intense de l’homme qui venait de l’aider à se relever.

*****

Elle s’était couchée assez tôt, prétextant de la fatigue et un mal de crâne, et elle avait attendu que Plutt, son tuteur, s’endorme comme d’habitude devant la télévision, pour sortir sans faire de bruit. Ensuite, elle avait rejoint Rose, sa meilleure amie, et, excitées comme des puces, elles s’étaient préparées pour se rendre à la soirée d’ouverture du festival de musique électronique de la ville, LA fête où tout le monde voulait aller.

Il y avait effectivement une véritable foule et les videurs étaient débordés. Ils n’avaient même pas vérifié leurs cartes d’identité. Joliment apprêtées, avec un maquillage plus prononcé que d’habitude et des robes sexy, elles étaient entrées sans problème, et elles comptaient bien en profiter !

À l’intérieur, Rey et Rose se tenaient fermement la main et essayaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin au milieu des corps des gens qui les entouraient, pour se diriger vers le bar où Paige, la grande sœur de Rose et accessoirement une des barmaids de la soirée, les attendait.

Elles arrivèrent, déjà en nage mais euphoriques, et la jeune femme leur tendit à chacune un verre de mojito fraîchement préparé.

\- Joyeux anniversaire à ma sœur chérie ! s’exclama Paige en pinçant affectueusement une des joues rondes de Rose. Je n’en reviens pas que tu aies déjà dix-sept ans ! Qu’est-ce qu’on te souhaite de beau ? Une mention pour le bac ?

\- De trouver quoi faire  _ après _ le bac surtout ! D’être heureuse et de continuer à faire des bêtises avec ta meilleure amie, répondit Rey avec un sourire taquin.

\- De perdre ma virginité ! riposta Rose, provocatrice. Dix-sept ans, c’est un âge parfait pour ça, non ? Et ne me dis pas qu’il y a des choses plus importantes ou que je peux encore attendre, ajouta-t-elle en pointant sa sœur du doigt. Je veux un petit-copain mignon, gentil et attentionné, et je veux coucher avec lui ! Le bac, l’orientation, c’est secondaire.

\- Mon dieu, quel sens des priorités ! Et tu as quelqu’un en tête pour ce beau programme ? demanda Paige en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être bien que oui, répondit Rose d’un air facétieux.

Et les jeunes femmes trinquèrent en rigolant.

Elles décidèrent ensuite d’aller danser. C’était la star DJ (quel genre de mégalo choisissait son métier comme nom d’artiste ?) qui se produisait et elles prirent un grand plaisir à suivre le rythme de ses chansons, mettant de côté tous leurs petits (et moins petits) tracas.

Rey oublia le stress de la rentrée en terminale dans une dizaine de jours, l’examen de fin d’année – le fameux bac – qu’il fallait réussir à tout prix, le moment fatidique où Plutt lui demanderait de partir et de trouver un autre endroit pour vivre parce qu’il ne pouvait (voulait) plus d’elle chez lui…

Toutes ses angoisses se perdirent dans la musique et Rey dansa sans penser à rien. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la cadence et la mélodie. Elle sentait les mouvements des gens tout autour d’elle, et elle avait l’impression d’être au milieu d’une vague. Elle leva les bras, comme pour absorber l’énergie qui l’enveloppait, et sourit. Elle se sentait bien.

À la fin de la chanson, elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha son amie pour la remercier de l’avoir invitée. Rose était dans le même état qu’elle : un petit peu alcoolisée, juste assez pour se sentir joyeuse tout en gardant un certain contrôle, et absolument ravie.

\- C’est génial ici, mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait chaud ! cria Rey en essayant de couvrir la musique.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Rose. Viens, on va chercher de l’eau fraîche. Paige…

La suite de ses paroles se perdit dans le brouhaha.

Alors qu’elles sortaient de la piste de danse, un mouvement de foule les sépara et Rey trébucha. Elle eut la sensation très étrange de se voir tomber, comme si elle regardait la scène d’un point de vue extérieur. Au moment où elle allait toucher le sol et se faire immanquablement piétiner par tous les danseurs qui n’avaient rien vu, elle sentit deux mains larges lui attraper les épaules et l’aider à se redresser. Les gens autour d’elle s’écartèrent un peu et elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda une voix grave et forte, pendant qu’elle se retournait pour regarder qui l’avait sauvée. Je vous ai vue tomber et j’ai eu peur que vous …

L’inconnu se tut soudain.

Ses yeux venaient de croiser ceux de Rey et d’un coup, tout le reste disparut. Le temps se figea. La musique se mit en sourdine. Les gens qui les entouraient devinrent des ombres qui bougeaient au ralenti.

Il n’y avait que le regard profond de cet homme, plutôt jeune, qui lui tenait encore les bras. Son visage étonnant, assez long, parsemé de grains de beauté, entouré d’une dense chevelure noir de jais, avec un grand nez, une bouche épaisse et un menton un peu tordu, devait être le plus fascinant que Rey ait jamais vu ! Il était grand et absolument magnifique, et elle ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de le regarder pendant que son cœur battait la chamade. Lui-même la fixait intensément, de ses prunelles brunes, sans dire un mot.

À cet instant précis, Rey compris que les coups de foudre n’arrivaient pas que dans les téléfilms de l’après-midi ou les romans de gare. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, ce qu’il faisait dans la vie, ce qu’il aimait et ce qu’il n’appréciait pas. Mais elle eut l’impression de retrouver quelqu’un qu’elle avait perdu depuis très longtemps. Comme si elle le reconnaissait.

Elle lui sourit et il l’imita, faisant de nouveau bondir son cœur.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle simplement.

\- C’est normal, répondit-il. J’espère que tu n’as rien.

Et il se mit à inspecter son visage, en l’effleurant du bout des doigts. La chaleur qui envahit Rey n’avait plus rien à voir avec celle de la pièce. Sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, elle se rapprocha un peu alors qu’il continuait à lui toucher les joues, les cheveux, le cou… Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens et Rey fut comme électrifiée.

À ce moment-là, plusieurs personnes les bousculèrent et Rey se retrouva tout contre lui, les mains plaquées sur son torse large. Il se pencha en avant alors qu’elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds.

Et d’un coup, ils s’embrassèrent.

Rey n’avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà embrassé des garçons, mais ça n’avait rien à voir. Les lèvres de l’inconnu étaient douces et moelleuses, et instinctivement, elle s’accrocha à sa chemise alors qu’il la serrait dans ses bras en la prenant par la taille. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et ils gémirent tous les deux au moment où leurs langues se touchèrent, timidement d’abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément. C’était absolument délicieux, et Rey aurait pu embrasser cet homme pendant des heures.

Malheureusement, un nouveau mouvement de foule, plutôt violent, les secoua et elle fut brutalement détachée des bras forts de  _ son _ inconnu. Elle tenta de s’accrocher à lui, poussant ceux qui les séparaient, mais elle fut tout de même emportée par le flot des gens qui dansaient autour d’elle. Complètement impuissante, les bras tendus en avant et criant de toutes ses forces, elle le vit disparaître.

Elle resta longtemps sur le bord de la piste, sonnée par ce qu’elle venait de vivre. 

À la fois ardente et triste. Exaltée mais incomplète. Perdue.

Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom.


	2. Diabolo menthe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est la rentrée des classes, le début de la dernière année du lycée. Rey retrouve ses amis et rencontre une nouvelle personne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma tête est un vrai gruyère, pleine de trous !  
> J'ai complètement oublié de remercier mes deux formidables béta-lectrices :  
> [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228) et [Moongrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim/pseuds/Moongrim) , deux amies, et deux autrices géniales de Reylo fic en français ET en anglais. Des "univers alternatifs", des crossovers et même une fic "canonverse" qui raconte l'épisode 9 idéal, il y en a pour tous les goûts !  
> C'est grâce à elles que j'ai retrouvé de l'inspiration après "The Rise of Skywalker" ! MERCI !

_ “Dans tes classeurs de lycée  _

_ Y’a tes rêves et tes secrets  _

_ Tous ces mots que tu n'dis jamais _

_ Des mots d'amour et de tendresse - Des mots de femme” _

Yves Simon

*****

C’était la grande cohue. Des élèves couraient de partout et cherchaient d’un regard plus ou moins inquiet leurs amis au milieu des différents groupes déjà formés.  Les sixièmes et les cinquièmes, qui avaient fait leur rentrée deux jours auparavant, portaient des sacs à dos presque aussi grands qu’eux-mêmes et semblaient tout à fait minuscules à côté des lycéens. Lesquels les regardaient de haut, d’un air blasé, en fumant leurs cigarettes.

Rey arriva avec une boule au ventre. Tous les ans c’était la même chose. Elle se sentait soulagée de ne plus être avec Plutt,  à récurer la maison de fond en comble telle Cendrillon, ou  obligée de travailler à l’usine tout l’été pour avoir de quoi payer ses vêtements, son matériel scolaire, ses protections hygiéniques et autres indispensables que la “pauvre allocation” que son tuteur touchait en la gardant ne pouvait  _ apparemment _ pas couvrir. Mais elle appréhendait toujours. Les couloirs et les salles de classe du lycée constituaient une autre arène, où différents clans s’affrontaient. En tant qu’orpheline vivant dans une “famille” d’accueil, Rey ne faisait pas partie des élèves cools qu’on regardait avec admiration et qu’on essayait à tout prix de fréquenter. Alors elle se faisait discrète, bien obligée d’en passer par la case “baccalauréat” pour faire les études qui l’intéressaient et s’en sortir.

Elle aperçut enfin Rose, jeune fille d'origine asiatique passionnée de robotique, qui riait dans un coin avec Dopheld, un garçon maigre et timide qui passait ses week-end à faire de la programmation, et Jannah, une championne d'équitation à la peau noire . Si on ajoutait Rey, toujours le nez dans ses carnets à écrire des poèmes ou des histoires, ils formaient une belle bande d’originaux ! La bande de ceux qui ne rentraient dans aucune case. Ses amis. Elle s’approcha d’eux en souriant et le regard de Rose s’illumina dès qu’elle la vit.

\- Et voilà la plus jolie ! s’exclama la jeune femme en l’accueillant à bras ouverts.

C’est vrai que Rey avait fait des efforts. Elle portait un pantalon de lin beige (vive les soldes !), avec un débardeur blanc tout simple et un long gilet clair, sans bouton. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon flou, et elle traînait encore et toujours son vieux sac de cuir marron. Elle était effectivement très jolie !

\- Alors, ces vacances ? demanda Dopheld. Tu as des petites anecdotes croustillantes à nous raconter ?

Rey ne s’attendait pas du tout à cette question et se mit à rougir violemment. Elle avait bien UNE anecdote en effet. Une anecdote qui avait occupé toutes ses pensées pendant dix jours et dix nuits. Une anecdote avec de très beaux yeux sombres, des lèvres douces et de grandes mains dont elle avait gardé l’empreinte gravée sur les hanches...

\- Rey ? Allo ? Tu reviens vers nous là ? dit Rose en claquant des doigts devant les yeux de son amie.

\- Oui, pardon, se reprit la jeune femme. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres en ajoutant : 

\- Vous savez que les grandes vacances n’en sont pas vraiment pour moi. Heureusement que Rose et Paige sont rentrées plus tôt du Vietnam cette année. On a pu se voir certains week-end, ou pour des soirées.

\- Et quelles soirées ! s’écria Rose, très enthousiaste. On a dansé sur les mix de DJ himself, c’était génial ! Rey a particulièrement apprécié, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils d’un air joueur, et cette dernière se remit à rougir.

Évidemment, Rey avait tout raconté à Rose et elles avaient passé le reste de la soirée à chercher l’homme mystérieux qui avait “volé” son coeur.  Rey avait même tenté de faire un portrait de lui pour Paige car elle voyait passer énormément de monde au bar. Elles étaient restées encore une bonne heure mais elles durent se rendre à l’évidence : son  _ amant _ inconnu n’était plus là. Alors elles repartirent et Rey put se faufiler chez elle sans que Plutt ne se rende compte de rien. Elle s’était endormie à la fois heureuse, avec la certitude d’avoir fait une rencontre cruciale, et inquiète, parce qu’elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le revoir un jour.

Au moment où Jannah allait demander des précisions, la cloche sonna et tous les élèves de terminale s’engouffrèrent dans la cour. Les listes de classes étaient affichées sur les colonnes du préau. Tous se bousculaient pour savoir avec qui ils allaient passer leur dernière année de lycée.  Certains bondissaient de joie tandis que d’autres poussaient de grands cris de mécontentement. Alors que Rey et Rose cherchaient leurs noms, un grand garçon roux, vêtu du dernier jean à la mode, d’un t-shirt de la marque “First Order” (un must-have absolu !) et de baskets toutes neuves, s’approcha d’elles et lança d’une voix forte :

\- Salut  la naine ! Je vois que tu n’as pas profité de tes vacances pour grandir. Fais gaffe, on pourrait te confondre avec les nouveaux collégiens.

\- Tu as raison  _ Armitage _ , répondit Rose en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe de ce prénom improbable, je n’ai pas pris un seul centimètre. Mais je n’en ai pas besoin pour te botter les fesses ! 

\- Comme c’est dommage, répliqua le rouquin d’un air faussement triste, je ne me bats jamais contre des filles, encore moins si elles font la taille d’un hobbit.

\- Parce que tu as trop peur de perdre ! Ou d’aimer ça peut-être, riposta Rose, taquine. Et puis je te rappelle que les hobbits ont renversé Sauron et sauvé la Terre du Milieu.

\- Vous voulez bien vous calmer un peu ? Si j’étais vous je n’utiliserais pas toutes mes cartouches maintenant parce que d’après ce que je vois, vous allez avoir beaucoup d’opportunités de vous affronter. Vous êtes dans la même classe ! les interrompit Rey en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi ?

Rose se retourna d’un coup vers sa meilleure amie et scruta la liste. Elle se retrouvait effectivement dans la même classe qu’Armitage, son “pire ennemi”. Rey avait la certitude que leur agressivité l’un envers l’autre était dûe à une forte attirance réciproque, mais pour l’instant aucun des deux n’osait reconnaître quoi que ce soit. Rose avait admis qu’elle le trouvait mignon, mais comme il n’arrêtait pas de la provoquer à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient, elle répondait toujours du tac au tac. “Question d’honneur !” disait-elle. Rey pensait qu’un bon gros baiser avec la langue serait bien plus efficace, mais Rose n’en était pas encore à ce stade.

\- Au moins, Jannah et Dopheld seront aussi avec moi, soupira-t-elle. Et toi ?

Rey avait choisi l’option littéraire donc elle n’était jamais avec ses amis. Ça lui convenait. Elle les retrouvait à chaque pause et elle adorait ce qu’elle faisait. Elle excellait dans chaque matière et avait de bons rapports avec ses professeurs, en particulier en histoire. 

\- Toujours avec Bazine et Sloane malheureusement, mais c’est Kanata ma prof principale !

Une deuxième sonnerie retentit et les élèves formèrent les rangs, avant de suivre les professeurs qui venaient les chercher.

*****

Dès qu’elle entra dans la classe, Rey s’installa sur la gauche du tableau, au premier rang. Ses camarades n’aimaient pas être si près du bureau du prof alors elle se retrouvait souvent toute seule. Pendant qu’elle sortait ses affaires de son sac, la proviseure en personne, Madame Holdo, arriva. Tout le monde se leva pour la saluer et Rey remarqua qu’elle était accompagnée d’un jeune homme noir qui semblait un peu perdu.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit Holdo d’une voix claire. Je vous présente Finn Storm, un nouveau camarade qui arrive tout droit du Nigéria. Je compte sur vous pour lui réserver le meilleur des accueils et l’aider à trouver ses marques dans notre établissement. Je vous souhaite à chacun une très bonne année, studieuse, et bien sûr, la réussite au bac.

Puis elle repartit sans plus de cérémonie. 

Maz Kanata lui indiqua au jeune homme la place libre juste à côté de Rey et il s’approcha avec un sourire timide. Il avait l’air gentil. Il s’assit et elle lui tendit la main pour le saluer.

\- Bienvenue Finn, je m’appelle Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, pas de Reylo directement, pardon. Ça va arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas !  
> La chanson éponyme du titre du chapitre est [Diabolo menthe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbafEixCBek) , générique du film "Diabolo menthe" (justement) de Diane Kurys.
> 
> Dans cette fic, Rey ne fait pas de mécanique ou d'études pour devenir ingénieure. Elle est plus rêveuse et elle remplit des pages et des pages d'histoires qu'elle invente, avec des personnages courageux et amoureux, qui vivent des aventures incroyables... Elle écrit aussi des poèmes, elle copie des extraits de chansons qu'elle aime et qui la touchent, et elle griffonne même quelques dessins ! En fait, Rey c'est nous !


	3. Rock'n Roll high school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur Ben Solo, prof remplaçant et rebelle né !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à chacun.e pour vos kudos et vos commentaires. L'amour des lecteurs est une drogue très très douce !  
> Voici un chapitre du point de vue de Ben. Enjoy !

_ Well, I don't care about History - Rock, rock, rock 'n' roll high school _

_ 'Cause that's not where I wanna be - Rock, rock, rock 'n' roll high school _

_ I just wanna have some kicks - I just wanna get some chicks _

**The Ramones**

*****

Ce remplacement se présentait à la fois comme une vraie chance et un gros challenge pour Ben Solo.

Une vraie chance parce qu’après ses déboires au Collège Sheev Palpatine deux ans auparavant (il ne faut JAMAIS frapper un parent d’élève, qui plus est un ami du maire de la ville, même si ce dernier est violent avec son enfant !), les possibilités de travail s’étaient réduites comme peau de chagrin. Le soutien de son syndicat et de certains collègues avait empêché son renvoi de l’Éducation nationale, mais il se retrouvait en queue de liste des suppléants. 

Donc cette demande de remplacer une professeure d’histoire-géographie pendant plusieurs mois était une véritable aubaine ! La pauvre avait eu un terrible accident de parapente le deuxième jour des vacances de la Toussaint, et elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se remettre sur pieds (c’était vraiment le cas de le dire, avec ses deux jambes cassées). Comme quoi, le malheur des uns donnait parfois de bonnes opportunités à d’autres.

Et des problèmes aussi ! 

Ben allait enseigner au Lycée Jyn Erso dont la proviseure, Amilyn Holdo, n’était autre qu’une des plus vieilles amies de sa mère. Cette grande femme le connaissait depuis qu’il mesurait 53 centimètres pour 4 kilos. Elle l’avait vu grandir. Elle savait à quoi il ressemblait quand il était enfant, avec ses oreilles décollées et ses dents un peu tordues, puis jeune ado dégingandé par des poussées de croissance trop rapides, puis ado insoumis, passionné d’histoire et fan invétéré de rock, avec les cheveux longs, un peu de rimmel sous les yeux et de grosses bagues aux doigts… Bref, elle le connaissait très bien. Trop bien même. 

Ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain, pour la transmission des informations importantes sur ses futurs élèves : trois classes de Première et trois classes de Terminale, dont la section littéraire pour laquelle il serait également professeur principal.

Dans cet établissement, Ben allait aussi retrouver Poe Dameron, le conseiller d’orientation. C’était un bon copain avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups. Ils avaient même fondé un groupe de musique avec d’autres camarades,  _ Les Rebelles _ , et joué ensemble pour la fête de fin d’année. Ils s’étaient perdus de vue au début de leurs études, notamment quand Poe avait couché avec sa petite-amie du moment, son premier grand amour, la ravissante et indécise Zorii Bliss… Que de souvenirs ! Ce nouveau travail le replongeait presque dix ans en arrière ! 

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis. Ils étaient devenus adultes, certains d’entre eux devaient être mariés, parents aussi probablement… En choisissant un métier dans l’éducation, avec des jeunes adolescents, Ben et Poe avaient peut-être inconsciemment voulu prolonger leurs années de lycée, difficiles mais très formatrices, notamment sur le plan personnel. Comme s’ils s’accrochaient à ce sentiment fort d’être invincibles, et cette énergie folle qui leur donnait envie de conquérir le monde.

Ben sourit en pensant aux jeunes qu’il allait rencontrer dans quelques jours. Il avait hâte.

*****

\- Voilà pour l’essentiel. Tu vas beaucoup travailler avec Obi-Wan, le professeur de littérature, et Phasma qui enseigne également la littérature mais en langue étrangère. Ils s’occupent des mêmes classes que toi. Tu seras aussi professeur principal des terminales L. Voici les trombinoscopes de tes futurs élèves, dit Holdo en lui présentant un dossier rempli de petites photos. 

\- Merci beaucoup Amilyn. Pardon,  _ Madame Holdo _ ! reprit Ben avec emphase. Autant prendre tout de suite de bonnes habitudes. Est-ce que je peux venir ces trois prochains jours pour me préparer ? Je crois que d’autres collègues seront là, ce sera une bonne occasion pour faire connaissance.

\- Bien sûr, aucun problème ! En revanche, l’établissement est fermé le week-end. Si tu as la moindre question, n’hésite pas à me contacter, et si je ne suis pas joignable, appuie toi sur Dameron, il ne demande qu’à t’aider. Il était tellement content quand il a su que tu venais !

Elle se leva pour repartir dans son bureau et elle le regarda avec un air à la fois bienveillant et sérieux (“Parfait pour une proviseure de lycée” pensa-t-il) avant d’ajouter :

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu fasses ce remplacement Ben. J’ai personnellement toute confiance en toi, je sais que tu travailles dur. Mais n’oublie pas que l’Inspection Académique te surveille et que le moindre petit écart sera sanctionné. J’ai conscience de l’injustice de ta situation, mais je ne pourrai pas faire grand chose si tu as un problème de… de comportement disons.

\- Je le sais bien. Merci pour ta franchise et ton soutien. J'essaierai d’être le parfait petit soldat voulu par le ministère, répondit Ben avec un clin d’oeil. 

*****

Il se plongea rapidement dans les programmes de terminale et reprit les progressions annuelles de Maz Kanata, la collègue qu’il remplaçait. Elle avait fait un formidable travail de préparation, notamment au niveau des aménagements mis en place pour les jeunes en difficultés. 

Alors qu’il s’entraînait à mémoriser les prénoms de ses futurs élèves ainsi que leurs principales caractéristiques physiques, il s’arrêta net sur une image. C’était une jeune fille avec des cheveux châtains, des yeux plutôt clairs, verts peut-être, un petit nez mutin et un air très déterminé. Elle semblait avoir quatorze ans, quinze tout au plus, mais elle était inscrite en terminale. Une élève en avance ? “Plus probablement une photo un peu datée” se dit-il en se frottant les yeux. 

Il regarda ce visage un long moment. Il fut transporté deux mois en arrière, lors de cette soirée avec l’artiste DJ. Comme très souvent ces dernières semaines, tous les jours en fait, il pensa à cette rencontre improbable et inoubliable, intense et cruelle à la fois. Il revoyait la jeune femme dans sa jolie robe verte, ses yeux pétillants, ses lèvres rougies par la chaleur, son sourire… Jamais un sourire n’avait eu un tel effet sur lui. Ben Solo était déjà tombé amoureux dans sa vie, mais ce soir là, son coeur s’était soudainement arrêté de battre, avant de repartir de plus belle. Frappé par la foudre ! 

Il se souvenait aussi de leur baiser, inattendu, inespéré, extraordinaire. Il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher, comme si une force mystérieuse avait pris possession de lui. Là encore, aucune de ses expériences précédentes ne tenaient la comparaison.  _ Son _ inconnue s’était tellement  _ donnée _ que le simple souvenir de ce baiser le bouleversait. Il l’avait serrée contre lui et leurs corps se correspondaient parfaitement. Il aurait pu passer la nuit à l’embrasser et à la tenir dans ses bras.

Malheureusement, le sort en avait décidé autrement. Bien sûr, il s’était battu pour tenter de la rejoindre, mais la masse des gens avait rendu sa quête impossible. Il avait commencé à la chercher jusqu’à ce que son père, avec qui il passait la soirée, se sente très mal. Ben avait dû l’emmener aux urgences pour une péritonite. Il était revenu, bien plus tard, mais sans parvenir à la retrouver. 

Depuis, cet instant suspendu le hantait. Il pensait sans arrêt à elle.  _ Son _ inconnue. Il ne la connaissait pas et pourtant elle lui manquait terriblement.

Il regarda à nouveau la photo.  _ Rey Johnson _ , lisait-il sous l’image. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. La jeune femme qu’il avait embrassée n’était pas une lycéenne. Une étudiante certainement, mais pas si jeune, et heureusement d’ailleurs ! 

Il devait se concentrer sur son travail, ses élèves, et ne plus se morfondre pour un mirage, aussi beau soit-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors oui, Ben Solo est fan des Ramones, c'est complètement canon, au moins dans le milieu de la fanfic Reylo en français, n'est-ce pas Elopez ? ;)  
> D'ailleurs, la chanson éponyme de ce chapitre est :  
> [Rock'n roll high school](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz7KYUkdlvE) de ce groupe.
> 
> Voici aussi une image de la vision sublime que Ben Solo a eu lors du fameux concert de DJ :  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/YDryA)  
> Normal qu'il ait complètement craqué !
> 
> Comment pensez-vous que les retrouvailles vont se passer ?


	4. Vertige de l'amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le retour des vacances, et l'inévitable rencontre !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour info, j'écris cette histoire dans le cadre d'un concours sur le site Fyctia dont le thème est "Break the rules".  
> Les fanfictions sont interdites donc je change les noms et les chapitres sont parfois plus courts car le nombre de caractères est limité, mais c'est la même histoire. Si le cœur vous dit de passer voir, de "liker" et "partager" mes chapitres (ce qui me permet d'avoir plus de visibilité et de pouvoir poster le reste) c'est ici :  
> [Fyctia](https://www.fyctia.com/stories/mauvaise-education)
> 
> Merci en tout cas de prendre déjà du temps sur AO3, pour cette fic ReyLo, la VRAIE version de l'histoire !

_ Vertige de l'amour _

_ Désir fou que rien ne chasse _

_ L'coeur transi reste sourd _

_ Aux cris du marchand d'glaces _

**Alain Bashung**

*****

Tous les lycéens avaient reçu un mail pendant les vacances : Maz Kanata allait être remplacée pour une durée indéterminée à cause d’un accident. Rey était très inquiète.

\- Non mais tu te rends compte Finn ? On se sait même pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Une absence aussi longue signifie forcément que c’est grave ! s’offusqua la jeune femme. Sans parler de notre préparation pour le bac. Kanata est une excellente prof et Dieu sait quel suppléant minable va prendre sa place.

\- Oula, je te trouve bien injuste Rey ! répondit Finn. On ne l’a même pas rencontré que tu a déjà des a priori ? Je suis désolé pour Kanata mais je pense aussi qu’Holdo ne choisirait pas un clown pour la remplacer.

\- Oui c’est vrai. C’est juste que c’est ma prof préférée alors forcément, j’appréhende. Mais on verra bien demain.

\- Sinon on peut demander aux autres ce qu’ils en pensent. Je crois qu’ils ont cours d’histoire le lundi matin…

Et les deux amis entrèrent dans le bâtiment. 

Ils s’entendaient très bien et étaient devenus inséparables. Finn était un beau jeune homme, très cordial et charismatique. Ils avaient fait connaissance tout naturellement, d’abord en s’appuyant sur leurs intérêts communs au niveau scolaire, puis en partageant des choses plus personnelles sur leur vie. 

Finn voulait se spécialiser en langues étrangères pour devenir interprète. Il travaillait sérieusement et faisait aussi beaucoup de sport. Il avait grandi dans une famille aimante, issue de la haute société nigériane, et ses parents le gâtaient comme un roi. Il n’avait jamais manqué de rien. Mais Finn était noir, et cette réalité suffisait à rendre chaque jour sa vie compliquée. Le jour de la rentrée, Rey lui avait tendu la main avec un regard franc, sans jugement ou arrière pensée, et il avait reconnu plus tard son grand soulagement quand il avait compris qu’il pouvait compter sur elle. 

De son côté, elle lui avait parlé de l’abandon de ses parents, de son enfance en foyer et de sa vie plutôt compliquée avec un tuteur qui faisait le strict minimum pour subvenir à ses besoins. Rose, Dopheld et Jannah l’avaient accueilli avec joie, en particulier Dopheld, trop ravi de ne plus être le seul garçon de la bande. 

Bref, il s’était bien intégré et Rey se sentait chanceuse d’avoir un tel ami dans sa classe.

À midi, ils rejoignirent les autres et mirent en commun ce qu’ils avaient apporté pour le repas. Ils avaient commencé à faire ça dès la classe de seconde, quand ils s’étaient rendu compte que Rey n’avait pas toujours assez à manger mais qu’elle ne pouvait pas se payer la cantine. C’étaient comme un accord tacite dont ils ne parlaient jamais, car elle ne supportait pas la pitié, et Finn avait tout de suite compris.

\- Alors ce nouveau prof ? demanda-t-il en mordant à pleines dents dans son sandwich.

\- Il est jeune, répondit Jannah. Je ne m’attendais pas du tout à ça. Moins de trente ans à mon avis. Et il est plutôt pas mal physiquement. Pas mon genre mais il a du charme. Certaines filles de la classe ont gloussé comme des dindes pendant tout le cours.

\- C’est vrai ! reprit Dopheld. C’était un peu pénible d’ailleurs. Comme les garçons qui font les intéressants pour impressionner Madame Phasma. Mais je reconnais qu’il en impose ce remplaçant !

\- Et toi Rose, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Au-delà du physique je veux dire, il t’a semblé sérieux ? demanda Rey en se tournant vers sa voisine.

La jeune femme n’était pas vraiment attentive. Elle regardait Armitage discuter avec la ravissante Bazine et elle semblait triste. Rey lui donna un petit coup de coude et elle détourna les yeux avant de bafouiller :

\- Hein ? Sérieux ? Euh... oui oui, il a l’air sérieux. Il nous a dit qu’il était en contact avec Kanata toutes les semaines.

\- Ah c’est super ça ! répondit Rey. Très très bien. Et toi aussi tu trouves qu’il est mignon ?

\- Pas mignon, non. Cet adjectif ne convient pas du tout à Monsieur Solo. Je dirais plutôt intense. Un grand brun, avec des épaules larges, des mains assez massives…  Intense quoi, reprit Rose avant de finir son verre d’eau. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou pas ? 

Rey ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer le bel inconnu qu’elle avait embrassé à la fin de l’été. Elle n’en parlait plus mais elle pensait souvent à lui.

\- Solo c’est son nom ? interrogea Finn.

\- Oui, c’est le professeur Ben Solo, répliqua Jannah. Vous verrez bien demain.

*****

Dès le lendemain, le nouveau prof d’histoire-géo était déjà LE sujet principal des discussions de couloir, et sur les réseaux sociaux des élèves du lycée. Deux groupes s’affrontaient, entre ceux qui craquaient complètement - _“Je te jure, ses cheveux sont par-faits”_ , _“Non mais t’as vu la taille de ses mains ?”_ , _“Alors moi ce que je préfère c’est sa voix”_ , _“Je sens que je vais faire de gros progrès en histoire-géo !”_ \- et les autres qui ne comprenaient pas cet emballement - _“Beau ? Mais il est tout tordu ce mec !”_ , _“Un gros nez, une bouche énorme, des grandes oreilles… Franchement je comprends pas”_ , _“De toute façon, le summum de la bogossitude parmi les profs c’est Kenobi”_. Rey entendait toutes ces réflexions et elle avait hâte d’être en cours avec lui pour se faire son propre avis.

Et le moment fatidique arriva. Après deux heures de littérature anglaise et la pause du matin, la classe de terminale L se dirigea vers la salle 205 pour rencontrer le remplaçant de Madame Kanata. Pour une fois, le rang était bien formé et aucun élève ne manquait à l’appel.  Ils entrèrent dans la salle les uns après les autres dans un silence presque religieux. Finn et Rey fermaient la marche. Ils avaient pris cette habitude car comme ils se mettaient devant, ils laissaient d’abord passer leurs camarades qui cherchaient toujours les places du fond.

Rey s’avança, leva la tête et fit soudain halte. Finn commençait à s’installer mais elle ne le suivait pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Monsieur Solo, debout à son bureau, qui préparait son registre d’appel.  _ C’était lui.  _ L’homme pour qui elle avait eu un véritable coup de foudre. L’homme qu’elle avait embrassé sans même le connaître. L’homme dont elle avait rêvé presque chaque nuit depuis cette soirée. Ses bras puissants qu’on devinait sous les manches remontées de son pull. Ses mèches sombres qui encadraient un profil majestueux et pâle. Sa bouche pulpeuse...  _ Son inconnu. _ Il se tenait là, devant elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas avancer. Il ne l’avait pas encore vue et pendant quelques instants, elle pensa s’en aller. Mais il dut sentir la brûlure de son regard car il tourna la tête vers elle. Rey vit sur son visage l’instant exact où il la reconnut. Le moment dura quelques secondes à peine et les autres élèves étaient trop occupés à sortir leurs affaires pour y prêter attention. Monsieur Solo ouvrit la bouche et s’avança vers elle, mais Rey recula et sortit de la pièce en courant. 

Elle entendit le cri de Finn et une autre voix,  _ sa voix _ , l’appeler. _“Attends !”_. Mais elle continua, faisant claquer ses chaussures en avançant le plus vite possible, jusqu’à ce que le professeur de littérature ne sorte dans le couloir. Solo arriva juste derrière elle et quand Monsieur Kenobi demanda ce qui se passait, il improvisa :

\- Cette élève ne se sent pas très bien et elle a besoin d’aller à l’infirmerie. 

\- D’accord, mais elle devrait être accompagnée par un autre élève, pas par son professeur, répondit son collègue. Tu dois rester avec ta classe.

\- Oui je sais bien. Mais je ne les connais pas encore alors je n’ai pas eu le temps de désigner un de ses camarades, reprit Solo.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, dit Kenobi en tournant la tête. Tico ! Ta copine Johnson a besoin d’un tour à l’infirmerie, vas-y s’il te plaît.

Dès que Rose se trouva devant elle, Rey lui prit la main et son amie comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. 

Avant de repartir, Rey jeta un regard derrière elle et croisa celui de son professeur. 

_ Son professeur.  _

Il semblait aussi désespéré qu’elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD-OHMYGOD-OHMYGOD !  
> C'est son prof ! Son prooooooooooooooof !!!!!!!!  
> Bon, j'avais spoilé dans le résumé mais quand même, MON DIEU ! Que va faire Rey ? Et le professeur Solo (j'adore dire ça, c'est sexy !) ? Evidemment, il fait déjà jaser tout le bahut, mais en même temps, c'est BEN SOLO quoi !  
> Pour info, dans cette fic il ressemble à ça :  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/7QKja)
> 
> Donc, c'est normal que la moitié du lycée soit en mode "coeurs dans les yeux". Je précise que les autres sont justes jaloux ;)
> 
> Sinon, la chanson éponyme du chapitre est celle-ci :  
> [Vertige de l'amour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D136hOqYF28)  
> Aaah, le bon son des années 80 !!


	5. Le fruit défendu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première confrontation

_ Ô mon Dieu, qu'avons-nous fait au ciel ? _

_ Est-ce un crime de s'aimer avec un grand Aime, ou love avec un Elle ? _

_ Je sors de mes gonds comme Aragon, et je crie plus fort que les obus _

_ Que ceux qui sont blessés, que ceux qui ont bu _

**Mystik**

*****

Ben essaya de terminer son cours le plus naturellement possible, sans se laisser emporter par la tempête de sentiments qu’il ressentait. En revenant dans sa classe, un jeune homme du premier rang s’était montré très inquiet pour sa camarade alors il avait ressorti son pieu mensonge. Puis il s’était présenté, gardant ses mains légèrement tremblantes dans son dos, et il avait lancé le nouveau chapitre qu’ils allaient étudier en histoire. Pendant que ses élèves formaient des groupes pour commencer le projet qu’il leur avait donné, Ben se posa un peu et réfléchit. 

La jeune femme qui lui avait retourné le coeur quelques mois auparavant s’appelait Rey Johnson et c’était une élève de terminale au lycée où il allait travailler pendant de nombreuses semaines.  _ Rey _ . Son élève.  Il l’avait presque tout de suite reconnue et il s’était d’abord senti très soulagé - il ne pensait pas qu’il pourrait la revoir - avant qu’elle ne recule, l’air complètement perdu, et que la réalité de leur situation ne lui éclate au visage.

Il avait embrassé une de ses élèves. Sans la connaître certes, mais les faits étaient là. Il l’avait enlacée et embrassée avec une fougue presque désespérée. Puis il avait pensé à elle quasiment tous les jours, se repassant leur rencontre, le moment où leurs regards s’étaient croisés, le sentiment de reconnaissance qui l’avait envahi. Pendant quelques secondes, plusieurs minutes peut-être, il avait ressenti une grande joie.  _ “Je t’ai trouvée” _ avait-il pensé.

Mais elle était une élève, son élève.

Alors il allait devoir mettre les choses à plat avec elle, reconnaître ce qu’il avait fait, s’excuser peut-être (même s’il pensait avec certitude qu’elle avait partagé les mêmes sentiments que lui) et se montrer responsable. Il était l’adulte ET le professeur dans cette histoire. Il devait lui faire comprendre, la convaincre, que cet “épisode” n’affecterait en rien sa scolarité et son parcours en histoire-géographie. Qu’ il agirait avec elle comme avec n'importe quel autre élève , comme si rien ne s’était jamais passé entre eux. 

Cette pensée lui serra le ventre. L’idée de ne pas pouvoir faire sa connaissance, de ne pas lui parler en dehors des cours, de ne plus jamais la prendre dans ses bras… Ça lui coupait le souffle.

*****

Comme convenu, Poe vint le rejoindre au self dans la petite salle où les profs pouvaient manger au calme. Ils s’étaient déjà revu la semaine précédente. Ils avaient échangé tout naturellement et très vite, leur ancienne complicité était revenue. 

\- Alors, ces premiers jours ? demanda Poe en s’asseyant à côté de lui. Pas trop stressant ? Tu as pu voir toutes tes classes ?

\- Non, pas encore. Il faut que je reprenne le rythme mais je pense que je ne m’en suis pas trop mal sorti pour l’instant.  _ “J’ai déjà embrassé une des élèves mais sinon, rien à déclarer” pensa-t-il très fort. _

\- Oui c’est ça, répondit son voisin en rigolant. Pas trop mal ? C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Il suffit de laisser traîner un peu les oreilles pour se rendre compte que tu es déjà la nouvelle coqueluche du lycée ! 

\- Quoi ? s’exclama Ben. Pas du tout.

\- Tu rigoles ? Un grand beau gars comme toi, forcément que les élèves en parlent. Déjà moi, quand je t’ai vu la semaine dernière, j’ai eu un petit moment de “Wow”. Alors imagine des ados de 16-17 ans avec les hormones qui bouillonnent... Je suis certain que beaucoup d’élèves vont tomber amoureux de toi !

\- Arrête, c’est n’importe quoi, répondit Ben en rougissant fortement.  _ “En fait, je me contenterai bien d’une seule d’entre elles” songea-t-il. _

\- Non mais t’inquiète, répliqua Poe, ça va passer. Il m’est arrivé la même chose quand j’ai commencé à travailler ici il y a deux ans. Mais les jeunes se lassent très vite. C’est la génération zapping.

\- J’espère que tu as raison. J’ai déjà les inspecteurs sur le dos, je n’ai absolument pas besoin de ce genre de complication, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu viens à la réunion demain après-midi ? demanda son voisin pour changer de sujet. On en profitera pour faire le point sur les élèves de terminale et organiser les entretiens individuels. 

\- Des entretiens ?

\- Oui, pour qu’ils commencent à remplir leur dossier “Parcoursup”. Chaque année ça bugge alors on anticipe. Comme tu es prof principal, tu vas forcément y passer. Mais ça va aller, on se répartit les élèves. Tu en auras une vingtaine.

\- Et ils auront lieu quand ces entretiens ? interrogea Ben.

\- Dans un mois environ, répondit Poe. On leur donnera leur date de passage la semaine prochaine comme ça ils auront le temps de se préparer.

\- Je n’ai jamais été professeur principal. Je vais devoir faire d’autres choses du genre ?

\- Des conseils de vie de classe, des accompagnements personnalisés parfois…

Et ils poursuivirent leur conversation jusqu’à la fin de la pause.

*****

Ben ne recroisa pas Rey les jours suivants, mais il avait deux heures de cours avec sa classe le vendredi. Il se demandait si elle serait là, et il appréhendait leurs retrouvailles. Il avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails, avec beaucoup de choses à faire, pour ne pas se laisser distraire.

Il arriva en classe un peu essoufflé et son coeur battait très fort contre ses côtes. Rey était au premier rang, le nez dans son cahier, à côté d’un ami,  _ “Finn” _ si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il s’installa et commença par interroger les élèves sur ce qu’ils avaient retenu du cours de mardi, puis le reste s’enchaîna assez simplement. Il essaya de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Rey mais il n’y arrivait pas bien. Elle devait avoir les mêmes difficultés que lui car leurs yeux se croisaient très souvent, et à chaque fois il se sentait comme foudroyé alors qu’elle rougissait un peu. 

Les élèves se montraient plutôt timides, _ “Normal, ils ne me connaissent pas” _ , sauf une grande brune avec les cheveux très brillants et un rouge à lèvres vif.  _ Bazine _ . Rey en revanche ne décrocha pas un mot. Son voisin était plus actif mais elle semblait très tendue et à la fin des deux heures, lui-même n’en pouvait plus. Il devait régler le problème.

Alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires et sortaient pour la pause, Ben appela le plus discrètement possible :

\- Mademoiselle Johnson, est-ce que vous pouvez rester un moment s’il vous plaît ? Je voudrais vous donner les documents du projet en groupe.

Elle fit un petit hochement de tête et demanda à son camarade de l’attendre dehors. Il se retrouvèrent donc seuls, avec la porte de la classe un peu entrouverte. Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux, le bruit de leur respiration remplissant l’espace, puis Ben prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

\- Je m’appelle Ben Solo et je suis ton prof. Je sais que tu m’as reconnu. Ce qui s’est passé en août c’était... En tout cas je suis désolé.

\- Désolé ? l’interrompit-elle. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais lycéenne quand je t’ai embrassée au concert de DJ, dit-il simplement.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je t’ai… je vous ai aussi embrassé. Et je ne suis pas désolée de l’avoir fait ! affirma-t-elle avec un ton de défi.

Ben se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle était tellement belle avec ses yeux brillants et son air sérieux. Dans n’importe quelle autre circonstance, il l’aurait embrassée à nouveau.  _ “NON” _ pensa-t-il très fort en serrant son poing.

\- Et ça ne se reproduira pas, je t’en donne ma parole. Tu es mineure, lycéenne...

\- J’aurai dix-huit ans dans quatre mois…

\- ...et je suis ton professeur. Les règles de l’établissement sont très claires à ce sujet, pas de relations entre élève et enseignant.

Et il ajouta, pour donner plus de poids à ses propos :

\- De toute façon, on ne peut même pas parler de relation. Nous avons échangé un baiser, rien de plus. Ça doit en rester là.

Il vit le moment précis où le coeur de Rey se brisa. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle étouffa un hoquet avec sa main en reculant d’un pas. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, mais il resta immobile alors que la jeune femme attrapait les documents qu’il lui tendait et sortait à nouveau de sa classe en courant.

Il était incapable de bouger, comme épuisé par ce moment intense. Il avait fait ce qu’il fallait, pourtant il se sentait très mal. Dans un mouvement de rage, il donna un grand coup sur son bureau en étouffant un juron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon pardon pardon pardon... Ne me détestez pas please !  
> J'ai taggé "angst" quand même.  
> En même temps, la décision de Ben me semblait inévitable. L'intérêt de cette histoire est de savoir combien de temps il va tenir ses bonnes résolutions. Combien de temps va-t-il résister et à quel moment va-t-il enfreindre les règles (sachant que "apparemment", Rey n'est pas très intéressée par lesdites règles) ?
> 
> Sinon, la chanson du chapitre est une merveille de rap et R'nB de la toute fin des années 90 :   
> [Le fruit défendu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKFnd2OiZ8w)   
> Cette chanson évoque la difficulté de s'aimer quand on n'a pas la même religion et qu'on ne vient pas du même pays.   
> J'ADORE J'ADORE J'ADORE ! J'aime tellement que j'aurais presque pu mettre la totalité des paroles au début du chapitre.  
> Pour le coup je vous laisse avec un autre extrait du texte :
> 
> Je pousse l'écriture à bout, j'abats ce sujet tabou  
> Je l'ai kiffée avec mes yeux de muet, premier rendez-vous  
> A l'école, je déclarais ma flamme avec ma voix d'aveugle  
> Mon morceau b-bégaye j’ai des larmes dans la voix
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Rey OF COURSE ! Votre avis sur sa manière de réagir ?


	6. La grenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les filles complotent (parce que les garçons qui la joue "douche froide", c'est pénible) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je sais, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté. Pardon, mais les vacances sont terminées alors j'ai moins de temps. Je vais essayer d'être un minimum régulière, mais je ne peux pas promettre plus d'un chapitre par semaine, peut-être deux.

_ Hé toi _

_ Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines ? _

_ Je suis aussi vorace, aussi vivante que toi _

_ [...] _

_ Prends garde, sous mon sein la grenade _

**Clara Luciani**

*****

Rey pleurait silencieusement pendant que Rose infusait son thé pour la quatrième fois, selon la plus pure tradition vietnamienne. Elles avaient décidé de passer la soirée et la nuit du vendredi chez les Tico, pour parler des derniers événements et chercher ensemble des solutions à leurs “problèmes de garçons”.

\- Tu te rends compte, s’exclama la jeune femme entre deux larmes, il ne m’a même pas laissée dire un mot ! Il a déblatéré son histoire de règlement et voilà, c’était terminé.

\- Écoute Rey, répondit son amie d’une voix très douce, comme si elle avait peur de la brusquer. Je comprends que tu sois triste, et en colère bien sûr, mais je pense qu’il n’a pas trop le choix. Les relations entre prof et élève, c’est quand même super tabou.

\- Non mais là ce n’est pas comme si on le savait quand on s’est rencontrés ! s’emporta Rey en essuyant ses yeux.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Je me souviens très bien que j’avais du mal à te croire quand tu m’as dit que tu avais embrassé un parfait inconnu. Il n’empêche que c’est ton prof maintenant.

\- Et alors ? lança-t-elle. J’ai la majorité sexuelle et j’aurai bientôt dix-huit ans.

\- Bientôt oui, mais pas tout de suite. Et puis même si c’était déjà la cas, je ne pense pas qu’il t’aurait dit autre chose.

\- Mais ce baiser était incroyable Rose, absolument unique et fabuleux ! Je ne peux même pas te décrire tout ce que j’ai ressenti… ça m’a traversé le corps comme une décharge électrique. Ce moment m’a habitée pendant des semaines et j’étais persuadée qu’il avait éprouvé la même chose que moi. Sauf qu’il a dit que ce n’était “qu’un” baiser, comme si ça ne signifiait rien pour lui. Peut-être que ça lui arrive souvent d’embrasser des filles quand il sort.

Et la jeune femme se remit à pleurer alors que sa meilleure amie la prenait dans ses bras.

Rose la serra contre elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle retrouve un peu son calme. Rey essuya une nouvelle fois ses yeux et ses joues avant de prendre le mug encore fumant qui était posé devant elle. Le thé était chaud, sucré mais pas trop, légèrement acidulé, et chaque gorgée lui fit un bien fou. Son problème était loin d’être résolu mais elle se sentait mieux. 

Au bout d’un moment, elle se tourna vers Rose et demanda en essayant de faire un peu d’humour :

\- Et toi, tu en es où avec Armitage ? Toujours à vous chamailler au lieu de vous faire des câlins ?

Rose poussa un long soupir avant de répondre :

\- J’en sais rien… Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu’il y avait un truc spécial entre nous et qu’il m’aimait bien. Mais depuis le retour des vacances, il me parle à peine.

\- Quoi ? Mais il vient toujours t’embêter d’habitude, comme s’il avait peur que tu ne le remarques pas, s’étonna Rey.

\- C’est ce que je croyais aussi, et je me sentais enfin prête à lui en parler. Mais depuis lundi, c’est quasiment le silence radio. Il passe presque toutes les récréations avec ses copains, ou Bazine et Sloane, et il ne m’a pas adressé la parole. Pas un mot, pas même un petit bonjour, comme s’il avait honte d’être vu avec moi, répondit la jeune femme d’une voix un peu tremblante. 

\- Non mais qu’est-ce qui lui prend ? Il est tombé sur la tête pendant les vacances ou quoi ?

\- On s’est croisé une fois, le jour où je suis allée au cinéma avec le reste de la bande. Tu te souviens ? Plutt n’avait pas voulu que tu viennes… Bref, on s’est quasiment foncé dessus sans faire attention, et il avait l’air content de me voir. Mais vu son comportement de cette semaine, j’ai plutôt l’impression d’avoir fait quelque chose de travers, dit Rose tristement en se frottant le visage.

Ce fut au tour de Rey de consoler son amie. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu !

\- Tu sais ce qu’on va faire ? On va s’occuper l’une de l’autre et des personnes qui comptent réellement pour nous. On s’en fiche de ces gars ! s’exclama Rey en agitant les mains. Armitage Hux avec ses cheveux gominés et ses jeans à la mode, ou Professeur Solo et sa bouche incroyable… On n’a pas besoin d’eux puisqu’on est ensemble. Tu es ma meilleure amie et avec Jannah, Dopheld et Finn, on forme un super groupe. Ça suffit largement ! On se sent peut-être un peu désespérée en ce moment…

\- Un peu ?

-... mais ça va passer, j’en suis sûre. Dans quelques semaines on n’y pensera même plus.

La jeune brune regarda son amie avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis là ?

\- Oh Rose, grogna Rey en se levant, j’essaye d’être positive, tu pourrais m’encourager un peu plus ! Ces gars ont décidé qu’on ne représentait rien pour eux, très bien. Montrons leur à quel point nous sommes heureuses et épanouies malgré ça.

*****

Les deux amies arrivèrent donc au lycée le lundi matin complètement remontées à bloc. Elles déployèrent une grande énergie à passer de bons moments avec leurs amis, à travailler sérieusement, à sourire et à rire beaucoup. Elles se rejoignaient à chaque pause et se lançaient dans de grandes conversations, complotaient ou faisaient des blagues… Tout ce qui pouvait les aider à ne pas penser à Ben Solo et Armitage Hux !

Rey avait décidé de garder sa place au premier rang, quel que soit le professeur. Pendant les cours d’histoire-géo, elle serrait son poing sous la table et ne remarquait  _ pas du tout _ à quel point la chemise grise de Ben Solo lui allait bien, ni que sa voix la faisait un peu frissonner. Elle sortait de la classe en premier, en regardant droit devant elle, et Finn devait parfois courir pour rester à son niveau.

En revanche le soir, quand elle se retrouvait seule dans sa chambre pendant que Plutt s’énervait devant la télévision, c’était plus difficile pour elle de ne pas laisser son esprit vagabonder.  _ Le remplaçant de Madame Kanata _ avait fait preuve d'un grand enthousiasme pour leur expliquer les différents sujets à aborder autour du thème “Une ville dans la guerre”. C’était le titre du projet qu’ils devaient préparer en groupes et présenter à la classe dans les prochaines semaines. Rey souriait presque en pensant à ses grands gestes et à la passion qu’il avait montré, avant de se reprendre et de replonger dans son cahier où elle essayait d’écrire une histoire de chevaliers et de mercenaires qui s’affrontaient à grands coups d’épées étincelantes.

Le plan des deux amies semblait fonctionner, au moins pour Rose. Elle avait souvent surpris Armitage en train de la regarder, et à chaque fois elle détournait les yeux. Il avait aussi tenté plusieurs fois de la taquiner et même de faire des réflexions rigolotes, mais Rose restait avec ses amis et ne cédait rien. Le rouquin finirait bien par craquer et s’excuserait forcément d’avoir été si méprisant avec elle.

C’était plus compliqué pour Rey. 

Concrètement, elle voyait Ben Solo trois fois par semaine, au milieu d’une trentaine de camarades, et même si elle le croisait dans les couloirs, c’était difficile de dire si le traitement “tout va bien sans toi” avait le moindre effet. Même en gardant le sourire, Rey ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être blessée de constater à quel point leur rencontre en août n’avait aucune importance pour lui. Il la regardait peu, et ne l’interrogeait pas quand elle osait demander la parole. Ça lui faisait mal, mais pas question pour elle de craquer !

Rey devait tenir le coup. Sa vie et ses pensées ne pouvaient pas tourner autour d’un homme et d’un baiser, aussi magiques eussent-ils été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, vous croyez que "le remplaçant de Maz" a remarqué des changements dans le comportement de Rey ?  
> Sinon, la chanson de ce chapitre est :  
> [La grenade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85m-Qgo9_nE) de Clara Luciani. J'imagine bien Rose et Rey l'écouter à fond pour se donner du courage.
> 
> Merci pour les kudos et les commentaires !


	7. Don't stand so close to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas si simple de faire comme si de rien n'était quand on se retrouve face à son âme sœur, même si on a décidé de rester sage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors en toute sincérité, je pensais que ce moment de "quarantaine" et de confinement me donnerait plus de temps pour écrire, mais c'est tout le contraire ! Je suis sur mon ordi pour travailler, à côté de mon mari qui travaille et passe des coups de fil professionnels.... Bref, c'est plus difficile d'écrire ! D'où la grande irrégularité de mes "mises à jour" de cette histoire. Je suis désolée !

_ [...] He sees her _

_ He starts to shake and cough _

_ Just like the old man in _

_ That book by Nabokov _

_ Don’t stand, Don’t stand so, Don’t stand so close to me _

**The Police**

*****

Pour ses deuxièmes et troisièmes semaines au lycée, Ben s’était laissé emporter par le travail. 

S’imposer pour se faire respecter et marquer les élèves dès la première rencontre, retenir tous leurs noms le plus rapidement possible, reprendre là où Maz s’était arrêtée sachant que les classes n’avançaient pas au même rythme, organiser des travaux de groupe et lancer de nouveaux projets… Tout cela demandait un investissement complet et une grande énergie. 

Heureusement que Poe le rejoignait à chaque repas, soucieux de ne jamais le laisser seul, et que ses collègues se montraient tous accueillants et prêts à l’aider. Ils étaient peut-être au courant de ses déboires deux ans auparavant mais aucun ne lui avait encore posé de questions, et il appréciait cette discrétion. Mais il en faisait tellement qu’il avait la sensation de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour respirer correctement. 

Ce n’était peut-être pas si mal d’avoir tant de choses à faire. Ça l’empêchait de trop penser à Rey et à ses yeux embués quand elle était sortie de sa classe en courant. Il se répétait sans arrêt qu’il n’avait pas eu le choix et qu’il avait fait selon les règles, mais le doute et surtout la douleur de lui avoir fait du mal s’insinuaient en lui comme un poison implacable.

Malgré le masque d’indifférence qu’il enfilait à chaque fois qu’elle se trouvait devant lui, Ben ne parvenait absolument pas à se détacher d’elle. Il l’observait constamment du coin de l’oeil, même en dehors de leurs temps de classe ensemble. Il avait déjà repéré ses amis, surtout Finn et Rose, une élève d’une autre de ses classes, et il commençait juste à comprendre que Rey n’était pas une jeune femme fragile et sans défense comme il l’avait cru quand il avait appris son âge.

Il savait qu’il l’avait blessée, mais elle n’en montrait rien. Elle souriait beaucoup, travaillait avec application, elle se tenait droite et fière quand elle entrait en classe et elle repartait sans même lui jeter un regard. Une vraie guerrière qui lui prouvait chaque jour que  _ sa décision à lui _ ne l’affectait pas ! Elle avait gardé sa place devant le tableau, et essayait même de participer pendant ses cours. Il n’avait pas encore eu le courage de l’interroger. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se perdre dans ses yeux aux reflets dorés, comme le jour de leur rencontre.

Pourtant, Dieu sait qu’il en avait envie ! 

Il avait cru naïvement que le fait de la voir régulièrement, au milieu de ses camarades de classe, apaiserait son trouble et qu’elle deviendrait une élève comme les autres, jolie certes, mais trop jeune pour susciter un quelconque intérêt chez lui. Sauf que la flamme allumée par leur baiser quelques mois plus tôt refusait de s’éteindre, et que leur proximité ne faisait que l’attiser. Il lui arrivait même de rêver d’elle et de se réveiller avec des images interdites plein la tête. Il se demandait comment se sortir d’une telle situation. Comme il ne pouvait décemment pas en parler à quiconque, (il perdrait forcément son travail), il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

*****

Alors qu’il avançait, complètement plongé dans ses pensées, il percuta quelqu’un et de nombreux papiers furent projetés autour de lui. Il se pencha et se mit immédiatement à les ramasser en s’excusant.

\- Non c’est moi, répondit une voix douce et un peu essoufflée, je suis désolée…

Il releva la tête. C’était Rey. 

Bien sûr, il fallait qu’il bouscule la seule élève qu’il devait éviter à tout prix. Celle qui lui faisait tourner la tête et dont il rêvait éveillé, même en marchant. Il la regarda un moment et constata à nouveau à quel point elle était jolie. Ses boucles châtain attachées en demi-queue, avec des petites mèches qui s’envolaient ici et là, ses yeux mis en valeur par une légère pointe de maquillage, sa bouche entrouverte et rosée… 

Il réalisa soudain qu’elle rougissait, certainement gênée par son regard insistant. Il se concentra alors sur les feuilles éparpillées par terre, et vit qu’au milieu des cours, certaines pages étaient remplies de dessins, de phrases élégamment calligraphiées ou de petits textes, comme autant de morceaux de journal intime qui s’étalaient devant lui. Un dessin en particulier l’attira plus que les autres. Il s’agissait de deux yeux, dont un n’était visiblement pas terminé, qui lui semblaient étrangement familier. Des petites flammes dansaient au fond des prunelles et à côté on pouvait lire :

_ “Il y a quelque chose de la vie dans tes yeux qui rient  _

_ Y’a cette petite flamme qui crie, qui brûle et qui brille” * _

Il se redressa et demanda sans réfléchir :

\- C’est toi qui fais tout ça ?

Elle rougit encore plus fort, alors il lui tendit ce qu’il avait récupéré et ajouta doucement, pour la rassurer mais aussi parce qu’il le pensait sincèrement :

\- C’est vraiment beau Rey. Je te demande pardon de t’avoir bousculée comme ça, est-ce que tu veux que je t’aide à ranger ?

\- Non non, c’est de ma faute, répliqua-t-elle. Je courais et je n’ai pas fait attention. Je ferai le tri plus tard, je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard en cours. 

Il se mit à sourire. Il était heureux de la voir, d’entendre sa voix. Elle restait devant lui, sans bouger, et ses yeux brillaient alors qu’elle le regardait intensément. Il sentit une énergie, comme un courant électrique, vibrer entre eux et il s’approcha un petit peu. Le geste sembla la sortir de sa torpeur et elle demanda, presque timidement :

\- Et toi-Et vous ?

\- Moi ? répéta-t-il un peu perdu.  _ “Je ne t’ai pas vue parce que JUSTEMENT, je pensais à toi. En fait je pense constamment à toi.” _

\- Et bien oui, les cours ? reprit-elle, interrompant ses pensées. Vous ne devez pas y aller ?

Pendant quelques secondes il fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, avant de réaliser que oui, effectivement, il était attendu par des élèves de Première. Il se sentit soudain idiot et toussa un peu avant de répondre :

\- Euh oui oui, je dois y aller. En cours. Je dois aller en cours, maintenant. On se revoit bientôt de toute façon, hein ? Et puis bravo pour… tout ça, dit-il en montrant le paquet de feuilles mélangées qu’elle tenait tout contre elle. C’est très beau.

Et il partit le plus vite possible, la laissant seule au milieu du couloir. 

Il se précipita vers sa classe et s’installa rapidement, s’excusant pour son léger retard. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que ses élèves étudiaient de nouveaux documents en binômes, Ben prit un moment pour analyser sa rencontre avec Rey. Ce qu’il avait vu, ses feuillets d’étudiante, remplis de rêves et de secrets, l’avait beaucoup touché. Sans oublier que, une fois encore, il s’était senti irrésistiblement attiré par elle, et vers elle. 

Il devait vraiment faire attention à ce que ce genre de contacts impromptus ne se reproduisent pas, sinon il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il pourrait respecter les fameuses règles, celles de la morale et de l’établissement.

_ * extrait de “Ta p’tite flamme”, d’Amélie-les-crayons _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson de ce chapitre est un classique du groupe anglais "The Police" que je vous recommande chaudement :  
> Don't stand so close to me  
> Le clip avec un jeune Sting en professeur un peu perdu est aussi... MIAM ;)
> 
> Quand au petit bout de poème écrit par Rey dans mon histoire, c'est l'extrait d'une très jolie chanson d'amour par une artiste délicate et pleine de poésie, Amélie-les-crayons. Voici la chanson en question :  
> [Ta p'tite flamme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0fS7WEGsxA)
> 
> On va peu à peu rentrer dans le vif du sujet, alors restez bien accroché.e.s, et n'oubliez pas, LES COMMENTAIRES C'EST LA VIE !


	8. Il est tard - partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques moments (importants) de la vie bien remplie, en mal et en bien, de notre chère Rey.  
> Pas tous les jours facile d'avoir 17 ans et de ne pas contrôler sa vie !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je sais, ça fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas posté... Désolée !  
> Pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux chapitres d'un coup, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

_ Alors que toutes les liqueurs éclaboussent les quais,  _

_ Je sors, je sors _

_ Mais j'ai cru apercevoir ta silhouette se glisser dans mon angle mort _

_ Il est tard, il est tard... _

**Anne Sila**

*********

Plutt avait insisté pour qu’ils dînent ensemble et ça ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : il allait certainement lui demander de partir pendant quelques jours. Encore.

Depuis environ un an, il “réquisitionnait” parfois sa chambre pour héberger des  _ copains _ à lui. Des types louches avec qui il faisait des affaires, très certainement illégales. 

Rey n’était pas dupe. Elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas rester au milieu de ces voyous et autres espèces de truands qui entouraient Unkar Plutt, et s’il exigeait qu’elle s’en aille quand ils venaient chez lui, c’était quelque part un peu pour la protéger. En tout cas, elle comprenait qu’il valait mieux qu’elle ne les rencontre pas. D’ailleurs, pour s’éviter un quelconque reproche ou une “dénonciation” auprès des services sociaux, Plutt faisait toujours en sorte de lui rendre une chambre impeccable, propre et rangée, avec toutes ses affaires. Dernièrement, c’était même sa seule manière de s’occuper d’elle.

Évidemment, il n’avait pas le droit de la mettre à la porte comme ça, mais il la prévenait plutôt en avance et elle arrivait à s’arranger avec ses amies. Rose ou Jannah acceptaient volontiers de l’héberger, sans poser de questions, et Rey était très reconnaissante. 

Mais elle se sentait aussi redevable. Comme pendant les repas pris ensemble au lycée, où tout le monde mettait son pique-nique sur la table et se servait librement, en prétendant ne pas faire ça pour lui permettre d’avoir assez à manger quand Plutt avait emporté tous les restes pour lui ou qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps de faire des courses convenables. Personne ne disait rien, et elle aimait profondément ses amis, mais ça n’empêchait pas un sentiment de honte s’emparer d’elle à chaque fois.

Elle, la fille à problèmes, abandonnée par ses parents comme si elle ne valait rien, vivant dans la banlieue pauvre de la ville, gardée par un homme qui n’avait jamais rien vu d’autre en elle que l’opportunité de gagner de l’argent, que les autres prenaient immédiatement en pitié dès qu’ils connaissaient son histoire, et qui avait besoin d’aide pour s’en sortir. 

Rey détestait l’idée de devoir quelque chose à qui que ce soit, même les gens qu’elle aimait.

Elle se prépara donc mentalement à dîner avec Unkar. 

Il avait préparé des spaghettis à la bolognaise ( _"_ _ La base, pensa-t-elle" _ ) et il avait même acheté des fruits, des poires et du raisin, pour le dessert. Il la servit plutôt généreusement avant de prendre la parole :

\- Comment ça se passe au lycée ? J’espère que tu travailles bien.

\- Ça va, même si j’ai énormément de choses à faire et à apprendre, répondit-elle en levant presque les yeux au ciel. _"_ _ Comme si ma vie ou mes résultats scolaires t’intéressaient vraiment ! pensa-t-elle très fort". _

\- C’est normal, dit-il en remplissant son assiette. L’année du bac, c’est toujours comme ça. Il faut bosser, bosser, et quand tu crois que t’as fini, il faut encore bosser.

\- D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour l’avoir toi ? interrogea Rey, intriguée.

\- Oula ! s’exclama-t-il. Moi j’ai passé un bac pro option mécanique, quand ça a commencé à exister. J’ai à peine cravaché quelques semaines avant les épreuves de fin d’année, donc bien sûr, je suis passé aux rattrapages. Mais ils m’ont donné la moyenne, probablement pour ne plus me voir. De toute façon, j’aimais pas l’école, je préférais travailler au garage ou traîner avec mes copains. Mais toi, c’est différent, tu pourras aller loin ! Tu en as dans le ciboulot alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas te disperser. Tu dois mettre toutes les chances de ton côté pour sortir de ce trou à rats et faire le métier que tu veux !

Rey faillit lâcher sa fourchette. 

Elle avait l’habitude du ton bourru de Plutt, mais très peu de ses compliments. Et il venait juste de lui faire comprendre, à sa manière de rustre, qu’il la trouvait assez intelligente et douée pour… avoir une vie meilleure ? Elle le regarda, les yeux remplis de questions (et probablement un peu brillants), mais il restait concentré sur son assiette.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent bizarres et plutôt inconfortables, dans une cuisine remplie de bruits de claquements de fourchettes et de mastication. Le cœur de Rey battait à toute allure, complètement décontenancée qu’elle était par les paroles de son gardien. 

Objectivement, il ne s’occupait pas bien d’elle, et il ne devrait même pas avoir le droit d’être “famille d’accueil”. Cela faisait un peu plus de 8 ans qu’elle vivait avec lui, et en toute honnêteté, il ne la rendait pas heureuse. Plutt ne lui témoignait aucune affection, ne subvenait pas toujours correctement à ses besoins basiques (comme la nourriture par exemple), et passait beaucoup de temps avec des personnes infréquentables, qui pourraient être dangereuses pour elle. Mais même un gardien négligent valait mieux que des nuits de peur et des journées d’angoisse passées dans un foyer, avec des enfants perdus et féroces, et des éducateurs dépassés jusqu’à en devenir violents. Donc Rey était restée avec lui, sans se plaindre. 

Le seul avantage d’être sous sa responsabilité avait été son garage. Quand elle était plus jeune, il lui avait montré et appris plein de choses sur les voitures et la mécanique. En grandissant, et en découvrant l’univers incroyable de la littérature, la richesse des mots et la magie des histoires, elle s’était désintéressée de tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu’il l’avait quand même aidée à grandir.

Alors qu’il terminait ses pâtes, Plutt se mit enfin à parler :

\- J’ai besoin que tu partes pour le week-end. De vendredi soir à lundi matin.

\- Attends, ce week-end là ? Mais on est mardi, j’aurai à peine le temps de m’organiser ! s’exclama Rey, un peu paniquée.

\- Écoute, il y a eu un imprévu et je n’ai pas le choix. Mais tu dois partir ! répondit-il sévèrement. T’as qu’à demander à ta copine…euh, Tico, là. Vous ferez un week-end entre filles, et tu peux même sortir faire la fête si tu veux.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si Rose va pouvoir m’accueillir…

\- Tiens, l’interrompit-il en lui tendant un billet de 10 euros tout froissé, pour te payer un cinéma ou aller boire un verre. Mais je ne veux pas te voir du week-end, c’est compris ?

Rey se leva, les larmes aux yeux, prit l’argent et sortit de la cuisine sans s’occuper de la table.

\- Je n’ai plus faim, dit-elle avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Là, elle envoya rapidement un message à Rose pour lui demander si elle pouvait  **à nouveau** l’héberger, et son amie répondit tout de suite que  _ “Oui, bien sûr, avec plaisir !” _ . Alors Rey s’effondra sur son lit et commença à pleurer. 

C’en était trop ! Entre sa vie pourrie avec Plutt, le stress du travail au lycée, son impression perpétuelle d’être “moins” que les autres et de devoir prouver sa valeur constamment, sans parler de ses sentiments de plus en plus forts et difficiles pour Ben Solo, Rey avait l’impression d’exploser.

À défaut, elle pleura longtemps, jusqu’à tarir toutes les larmes de son corps, et elle s’endormit d’épuisement, encore toute habillée.

***

Le lendemain, Finn remarqua vite qu’elle n’allait pas bien, mais comme elle ne semblait pas disposée à expliquer quoi que ce soit, il essaya de lui changer les idées en parlant de tout et n’importe quoi.

\- Si tu devais choisir un personnage, un seul, pour qu’il soit encore vivant à la fin de  _ Games of Thrones _ , tu dirais lequel ?

\- Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas voir la série, répondit-elle d’un ton blasé.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais par rapport aux livres ? C’est ton truc ça, les bouquins. Tu les as lus et tu les aimes bien non ?

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Alors, qui va survivre à ton avis ?

\- Attends, s'arrêta Rey. Tu veux savoir qui va survivre, ou quel personnage JE garderais en vie si je pouvais ?

\- Rhooo, tu chipotes… Un peu des deux, répondit son ami.

\- La série est plus avancée que les livres, donc je ne sais même pas si elle est encore vivante, mais si mon avis avait une quelconque importance, je garderais Brienne. Elle est forte, courageuse et honorable, et elle se préoccupe peu de ce que les autres pensent. En plus, j’aime bien la tension dans sa relation avec Jaime Lannister, et elle mériterait qu’on prenne soin d’elle. Mais George Martin n’a jamais fait preuve d’indulgence envers les personnages respectueux des codes et de l’honneur…

Rey s’arrêta et se tourna vers Finn avec un petit sourire. Mine de rien, il réussissait à lui changer les idées avec ses questions qui sortaient de nulle part ! 

Il lui donna un petit coup sur l’épaule et enchaîna :

\- Plus sérieusement, tu as préparé ton entretien pour vendredi ?

Comme elle le regardait d’un air étonné il précisa :

\- Tu sais, le rendez-vous ParcourSup. Ils ont banalisé tout l’après-midi pour nous voir individuellement. Je passe avec Phasma. J’espère qu’elle ne va pas me dévorer tout cru, elle me fait un peu peur cette femme !

\- Ah oui, cet entretien là, se rappela Rey. Bien sûr que je l’ai préparé ! Depuis un petit moment même. Mais comment tu as su avec qui tu le passais ?

\- Ils ont envoyé un mail hier, tu ne l’as pas reçu ? Ils ont fait un tirage au sort je crois.

\- Chez moi c’est Plutt qui a le seul ordinateur, et il ne me le prête jamais. J’imagine qu’il ne lit pas les messages du lycée, ou alors il a complètement oublié de m’en parler. Mais je verrai ça au CDI à midi.

Et ils entrèrent dans leur salle de classe.


	9. Il est tard - partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LE FAMEUX entretien individuel ! Avec quel prof à votre avis ?

_ Il est tard, il est tard _

_ Et j’espère encore que tu m’aimes,  _

_ Juste pour ce soir _

_ Il est tard, il est tard, _

_ Et je voudrais que pour deux minutes tu me reprennes _

_ dans ton histoire, dans ton histoire... _

**Anne Sila**

*****

_ Ben Solo _ . Il fallait bien sûr qu’elle tombe sur Ben Solo !

À l’instant où son nom était apparu sur l’écran d’ordinateur, elle avait poussé un petit cri qui lui avait valu un froncement de sourcil sévère de la part du vieux documentaliste Ackbar. 

Toute la soirée, et le jour d’après, elle se repassa en boucle leur dernier moment en “tête à tête”, au milieu d’un couloir vide. Il était tellement beau, avec ses mèches sombres qui retombaient devant son visage et son regard à la fois intense et doux. Elle avait cru mourir de honte quand il avait ramassé un de ses dessins, où elle avait représenté  _ ses yeux _ , enflammés, avec un de ses petits poèmes qu’elle écrivait d’une traite. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s’attendait, il l’avait félicitée, et elle s’était encore une fois un peu perdue dans ses prunelles, profondes et vibrantes.

Après cette rencontre à l’improviste, quelque chose avait changé. Maintenant, il soutenait son regard en classe et il l’avait interrogée plusieurs fois. Il semblait plus “ouvert” avec elle, mais elle ne savait pas si c’était bon signe. Est-ce qu’il ne la voyait plus que comme une élève normale au milieu des autres, ou changeait-il doucement d’avis parce que, comme elle, il ne pouvait pas oublier leur baiser ? Rey supportait très mal cette incertitude, qui s’accumulait à tous ses autres problèmes et lui rendait la vie encore plus compliquée. Elle décida de se présenter à l’entretien comme une conquérante. Elle voulait impressionner son professeur !

Ce vendredi matin, elle prit donc plus de temps pour se préparer. Elle choisit un t-shirt rouge bordeau, un peu plus échancré que ce qu’elle portait d’ordinaire, avec son unique jean noir qui lui allait parfaitement. Ses yeux étaient à peine plus maquillés que d’habitude et pour une fois, elle avait laissé ses cheveux sécher librement et ses jolies boucles détachées. Elle voulait se sentir belle, sûre d’elle et en confiance, quand elle se retrouverait face  _ à lui _ . 

Il se trouve qu'elle passait en fin de journée, après tous ses camarades, et ça lui donnait plus de temps pour avoir le trac. Mais elle ressentait aussi une vraie pointe d’excitation à l’idée de se retrouver enfin  **seule** avec lui.

***

Quand elle se présenta au lieu du rendez-vous, il était 18h et le couloir du premier étage s’assombrissait de plus en plus à mesure que le soir tombait. La seule source lumineuse venait de la porte ajourée de la salle de classe dans laquelle les entretiens avec Monsieur Solo avaient lieu. Un rectangle de lumière, en haut de la porte, se projetait sur le mur d’en face. 

Rey était légèrement en avance et même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait, elle entendait deux personnes discuter. Elle attendit en tournant en rond dans le couloir et en se triturant les mains, à la fois impatiente et inquiète, et persuadée que les battements de son cœur résonnaient jusqu’à l’autre bout du lycée. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, où peut-être bien plus, la porte s’ouvrit et Rey reconnut, avant de la voir, la voix forte de Bazine qui saluait le professeur. La jeune femme passa devant elle et lui dit quelque chose, mais Rey n’entendit rien. Elle se contenta de regarder sa camarade et de lui faire un petit sourire, avant de prendre plusieurs inspirations profondes. 

Quand elle se sentit plus calme, elle risqua un coup d’œil dans la classe et vit Monsieur Solo,  _ Ben _ , debout, en train de boire dans une bouteille d’eau en fermant les yeux. Elle en profita pour le détailler des pieds à la tête. Il portait un jean avec une surchemise beige sur un t-shirt de la même couleur. Les manches étaient un peu remontées et on pouvait voir une grosse montre autour de son poignet gauche. Bien sûr, il était absolument superbe, et elle n’osait pas bouger, de peur de troubler cette vision. Mais il dut sentir sa présence car il reposa sa bouteille sur le bureau et se tourna vers elle.

Il passa plusieurs secondes à la regarder sans dire un mot, puis il montra le bureau derrière lui.

\- Tu peux entrer Rey. Installe-toi de l’autre côté de l’ordinateur. On va regarder ensemble les différentes options que tu as choisies et la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour que ton premier souhait soit accepté.

Une boule coincée dans sa gorge l’empêchait de parler et elle avait l’impression qu’elle allait fondre sur place. Mais elle avança vers lui et posa ses affaires comme il l’avait demandé. Elle sortait le dossier qu’elle avait préparé quand elle entendit Ben pousser un long soupir et revenir vers elle après avoir fermé la porte. N’osant affronter son regard, elle se concentra sur l’écran d’ordinateur devant elle.

_ “Quelle lâche !” _ , pensa-t-elle en son for intérieur. Elle voulait donner l’image d’une guerrière superbe mais elle se décomposait complètement devant l’objet de ses tourments les plus intimes.

Il s’assit à côté d’elle et elle fut soudain assaillie par son odeur, un mélange de feutre effaçable, de café, de cuir, et un peu de transpiration. Et sa chaleur aussi. Il était vraiment proche d’elle et Rey se sentait presque  _ enveloppée _ par son aura, même sans le regarder.

Il prit son petit dossier et commença à le lire rapidement, en commentant à voix haute :

\- Bon, en toute logique, tu fais des choix pour poursuivre un parcours littéraire. Les universités de la ville proposent des cursus de licences et des masters plutôt pas mal, et tu pourrais devenir prof par exemple… Mais peut-être que tu voudrais faire des études un peu plus pointues, non ?

\- Comment ça plus pointues ? réussit-elle à articuler, en gardant les yeux fixés sur le clavier.

\- Et bien j’ai parlé avec les autres profs, et avec Maz bien sûr, euh Madame Kanata, et on pense tous que tu as un potentiel incroyable ! Tu travailles dur, tu es toujours très appliquée, et tu as une grande curiosité. Et tu n’es pas seulement scolaire, tu as un esprit vif, tu poses de bonnes questions et on sent chez toi une grande maturité.

Rey était abasourdie par cette pluie de compliments. Elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se tourner vers Ben et il bougeait les mains en disant toutes ces belles choses sur elle. Des choses qui la concernaient ! Elle ne s’attendait pas du tout à ça. Bien sûr, elle savait que les profs essayaient de les aider au mieux, mais elle n’aurait jamais pensé qu’ils avaient des  _ ambitions _ pour elle, ou qu’ils la croyaient capable de viser haut. Ses ami.e.s la soutenaient mais de manière générale, les gens ne s’intéressaient pas à elle.

Les filles comme elle étaient transparentes, tout simplement. Et depuis son arrivée au lycée, même l’attitude de Ben lui avait donné cette impression, sauf peut-être dernièrement. Elle sentait ses yeux piquer pendant qu’elle essayait de comprendre. Elle répondit rapidement :

\- En fait, j’ai choisi ces études-là parce que je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement. Je pense que j’aurai le droit à une bourse, au moins pour mon inscription, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d’intégrer une école privée hors de prix.

\- D’accord, dit Ben en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Mais tu sais que les bourses s’appliquent aussi pour ce genre d’écoles, et certains instituts publics sont excellents. Tu peux même obtenir des aides pour te loger. En fait, tu ne dois pas te poser la question en terme de moyens, mais par rapport à ce que tu as envie de faire.

\- Non non, s’emballa-t-elle. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire des projets trop ambitieux ou des plans sur la comète, je dois rester réaliste. Je n’ai aucun argent pour aller étudier dans une autre ville mieux cotée par exemple…

\- Attends Rey, l’interrompit Ben. J’entends bien tout ça. Mais toi, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu imagines ton avenir, idéalement, qu’est-ce que tu vois ? Quels sont tes rêves ? Où voudrais-tu être ?

_ “Dans tes bras, pensa-t-elle immédiatement.” _

\- Je… C’est… C’est peut-être évident pour toi, mais pour moi c’est vraiment compliqué, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu aimes écrire et dessiner, non ? demanda-t-il sans relever le tutoiement. Ce que j’ai vu la semaine dernière… Je suis sûr que ce n’est qu’une petite partie de ce que tu fais. Tu écris des poèmes ? Des histoires aussi probablement. Tout ça, ça sort de ton imagination et je pense que tu es vraiment douée. Kenobi, Phasma, Yoda et Kanata sont aussi d’accord avec moi. On est persuadés que tu pourrais tenter le concours d’entrée de l’ENS de Lyon par exemple. Tu en as tout à fait le niveau.

Rey ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas être cette personne dont Ben parlait avec tant d’enthousiasme. Elle était Rey, juste Rey. Elle voulait pouvoir poursuivre ses études tranquillement, en espérant que Plutt ne la mette pas à la porte, et peut-être, un jour, devenir professeure dans un petit collège de banlieue, au moins pour transmettre un peu son amour des livres à d’autres. Mais ça lui semblait improbable de rêver et d’imaginer des scénarios différents, où elle pourrait vivre de ses écrits, et partager toutes les histoires incroyables qu’elle inventait.

Submergée par cette sollicitude inattendue, fatiguée par des semaines chargées en émotions, inquiète pour son avenir, et perdue quant aux sentiments si intenses qu’elle éprouvait pour son prof, Rey fondit en larmes. Elle éclata en sanglots, relâchant toutes les angoisses, les peurs, les envies et tous les sentiments qu’elle ressentait, mais qu’elle prenait soin de cacher en temps normal. Sauf que rien n’était normal.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, incapable de retenir ses gémissements.

\- Rey ? Mon dieu Rey, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? demanda Ben, d’une voix paniquée.

Alors elle explosa.

\- Tu crois que c’est simple ? Que je n’ai qu’à choisir et tendre la main pour obtenir ce que je veux ? C’est peut-être comme ça que tu vis mais c’est impossible pour moi ! Je dois me battre, tous les jours, parce que ma vie c’est de la merde ! Parce que mon gardien se fiche bien de savoir où je vais passer le week-end quand il me vire de chez lui. Parce que je n’ai même pas toujours de quoi manger correctement. Parce que je sais que  **les rêves** comme tu dis, sont réservés aux gens qui n’ont pas à s’inquiéter pour le lendemain ou le jour d’après. Personne ne s’est jamais préoccupé de mes  _ besoins _ alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais considérer mes souhaits ou mes  _ désirs _ .

Le mascara coulait sur son visage pendant qu’elle continuait :

\- Et toi, tu es là, tranquille, avec tes grands desseins, tes jolis mots et ton air sérieux, à me dire que je peux choisir. Mais depuis quand est-ce que mon avis t’importe ? 

\- Rey, excuse-moi, je n’avais pas compris que c’était si difficile pour toi…

\- Évidemment que tu n’as pas compris ! Depuis ton arrivée, il n’y en a que pour TOI. Ton avis, tes règles et TES décisions. Je n’ai absolument pas eu mon mot à dire et toi, tu agis comme si de rien n’était, répondit Rey, à la fois en colère et profondément triste.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit Ben d’une voix douce. Rey je t’en prie, regarde-moi. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? Comment est-ce que je peux t’aider ?

La jeune femme leva ses yeux baignés de larmes vers lui. Il respirait vite, il avait l’air complètement perdu et il se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Même envahie par le chagrin, Rey ne put s’empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau. Alors elle se remit à pleurer en disant :

\- Je ne sais pas Ben. Vraiment, j’en sais rien. Quand on s’est rencontré cet été, j’ai cru que quelque chose de spécial était passé entre nous. J’ai eu presque l’impression de te reconnaître, et le baiser qu’on a partagé a été un des moments les plus lumineux de ma vie. Et puis je t’ai perdu, c’est ce qui m’arrive à chaque fois de toute façon. Je pensais que tu ne serais qu’un souvenir, comme un phare dans ma vie sans valeur, mais te revoilà ! Ça devrait être un miracle, une chance pour nous de vivre quelque chose de merveilleux, mais non. On n’a pas le droit. Et de toute façon, tu t’en fiches complètement !

\- Non, pas du tout ! s’écria Ben. Je ne me fiche pas du tout de toi ou de ce qu’on a vécu. Ça a été incroyable pour moi aussi. Beaucoup trop court, mais tellement intense que j’y pense tous les jours. Je n’arrête pas de penser à toi Rey, tout le temps ! Et je suis aussi perdu que toi. Je devrais être responsable, et droit dans mes bottes, mais à chaque fois que je te vois, je vacille.

Rey le fixait, stupéfaite. Que répondre à ça ?

\- Mais, pourquoi tu n’as rien dit ? demanda-t-elle, sous le choc.

\- Parce que… Parce qu’on ne doit pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour nos élèves, ce n’est pas bien ! répondit-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Selon qui ? s’énerva-t-elle. J’ai 17 ans, bientôt 18. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Et ce qui se passe ou pas entre nous ne regarde que nous.

\- Et moi j’en ai 28 Rey. Ça fait dix ans d’écart quand même !

\- Mais je m’en fiche complètement de ça ! Un an, quatre ans ou dix ans d’écart, ça n’a rien à voir avec les sentiments.

\- Comment peux-tu parler de sentiments, s’emporta Ben. Tu es tellement jeune.

\- Et alors ? s’écria la jeune femme en se redressant. Depuis quand est-ce que la jeunesse ou la vieillesse ont quelque chose à voir avec les capacités à ressentir ou à aimer ?

Et elle se remit à pleurer. 

Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Ben reconnaissait qu’elle était spéciale pour lui, mais confirmait qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle allait devoir continuer à assister à ses cours en prétendant qu’aucun lien ne les unissait. Elle pensait qu’elle allait tomber de tristesse, mais elle sentit soudain une grande chaleur l’envelopper. Ben Solo la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre lui.

Elle s’accrocha à lui, attrapant sa chemise et se blottissant dans son cou. Les larmes coulaient sur son t-shirt mais il la tenait fermement et murmurait en caressant doucement son dos.

\- Je te demande pardon, disait-il. Tu as raison, j’ai été égoïste et je n’ai pas assez pensé à toi. Je croyais bêtement que ça allait me passer, et que tu n’accordais pas beaucoup d’importance à notre rencontre. Mais je suis un idiot. Et je suis terrifié aussi. Je n’ai jamais vécu une telle situation et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Rey se laissa complètement aller, accueillant chacun de ses mots comme un baume pour son cœur blessé. Ben était là, avec elle, et elle se sentait vivante. Elle sécha ses larmes et inspira profondément avant de le regarder à nouveau. Ses iris sombres brillaient, comme  _ enflammés _ . La jeune femme pouvait voir à quel point il était désolé, lire sa détresse ainsi qu’une grande tendresse. Intense, mais doux, comme toujours.

_“Enfin, pensa-t-elle, je te retrouve.”_

Il ne disait rien et se perdait aussi dans son regard. Il semblait apprécier ce qu’il y voyait. Ils s’approchèrent l’un de l’autre, instinctivement, mais soudain, quelqu’un frappa fort à la porte.

Ben s’écarta d’un coup alors que Rey posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Son cœur battait la chamade. Vraiment, elle n’en pouvait plus de ces montagnes russes émotionnelles !

\- Ben ? demanda une voix masculine. Tu as bientôt fini ? Il est presque 19 heures.

Ben se racla la gorge avant de répondre, tout en la contemplant d’un air désolé.

\- Oui oui Poe, on range les documents et j’éteins l’ordinateur. J’arrive dans quelques minutes.

\- D’accord, répondit le CPE. Je t’attends en salle des profs. Tu n’as pas oublié qu’on sortait ce soir ?

\- Non non, je sais. Je termine très vite.

\- Super ! À tout de suite alors !

Ils attendirent que Poe Dameron s’éloigne avant de souffler de soulagement. Puis Rey commença à rire, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle était épuisée !

Ben rit un peu avec elle, tout en rangeant son matériel. Puis il posa une de ses grandes mains sur sa joue, ce qui la calma aussitôt.

\- Je sais très bien que cette conversation n’est pas terminée. Mais il est un peu tard pour qu’on puisse tout se dire, et ce n’est pas le bon endroit. En plus, j’ai prévu de manger au resto avec des collègues. Je te propose qu’on laisse passer le week-end. Il faut qu’on reprenne nos esprits et qu’on réfléchisse. La semaine prochaine on pourra se donner un rendez-vous, en dehors du lycée, pour parler de tout ça à tête reposée. Tu es d’accord ?

Rey sourit avant de lui répondre :

\- Oui, ça me va.

Puis elle se leva, récupéra son dossier et son sac, et enfila son manteau. De toute façon, elle devait se rendre chez Rose, et il valait mieux qu’elle n’arrive pas trop tard. Avant qu’elle ne puisse se diriger vers la porte, Ben la prit encore dans ses bras. Le geste ne dura pas longtemps, mais Rey sentit à nouveau une grande sérénité l’envahir.

Plus tard, après un bon repas et une soirée à rigoler devant la télé, elle n’eut aucun problème à s’endormir, dans la chambre douillette et sur le matelas confortable de son amie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfffffffffffff, que d'émotions et de larmes !  
> Au moins, les choses sont plus claires entre nos deux idiots amoureux préférés, et on sent que Ben n'a besoin que d'une petite pichenette pour basculer du côté obscur du règlement. Si seulement Poe était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard... Mais ça fait durer encore le plaisir !  
> Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, ce câlin m'a fait beaucoup de bien ! Rey est complètement d'accord (et Ben aussi, mais là, il continue de faire son timide)
> 
> La chanson du chapitre est toute douce. C'est [Il est tard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yuBz3j_A_uI) de Anne Sila. La voix de cette chanteuse me transporte à chaque fois que je l'entends !
> 
> Sinon, voici comment j'imagine Ben lors de l'entretien :  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/arabG)
> 
> Et Rey (sauf que la jupe à sequins est en fait un jean slim, et qu'elle porte un peu moins de maquillage) :  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/nXoyK)


	10. You are so beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rendez-vous pour mettre les choses au clair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci encore à chacune (et à chacun ?) pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements !  
> Encore un chapitre que j'aurai pu découper en deux, mais je crois qu'il est beaucoup mieux en un seul morceau.  
> Et maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses...

_ You are so beautiful, To me _

_ You are so beautiful, To me _

_ Can't you see ? _

_ You're everything I hoped for _

_ You're everything I need _

_ You are so beautiful _

_ To me _

**Joe Cocker**

*****

Ben avait une vingtaine de minutes d’avance. Il s’était installé dans le fond de la salle, à l’abri derrière une petite étagère remplie de chats en faïence, et confortablement assis sur une banquette en velours vert un peu délavé.  _ The Smocking Cat _ ne payait pas trop de mine vu de l’extérieur, mais c’était un charmant pub anglais, avec des petites tables rondes, des poutres apparentes au plafond et des “murs-bibliothèques” couverts de livres. Ben connaissait un peu ce bar et il avait pensé que le charme vieillot du lieu et son côté confortable plairaient à Rey.

Il était presque 17h30 et pour l’instant, il n’y avait que quelques clients disséminés dans la salle. En sirotant son coca-tranche, histoire de garder l’esprit clair, Ben attendait qu’ **elle** , son élève, mais aussi la jeune femme qui lui faisait tourner la tête et le cœur, le rejoigne. 

Une semaine entière était passée depuis leur “entretien”. Une semaine intense d’évaluations et de préparation de bulletins, dans l’ambiance très agitée et frénétique qui précède toujours les vacances de Noël. Après le tirage au sort pour les rencontres individuelles, Ben s’était préparé afin de rester le plus professionnel possible. Il avait fait en sorte de voir Rey en dernier, et il avait lu son dossier avec soin car il voulait être juste et efficace. Les informations apprises sur sa situation familiale l’avaient profondément marqué et aujourd’hui encore, il sentait son sang chauffer de colère en pensant à l’enfance de Rey et à la vie de combat qu’elle menait depuis son plus jeune âge. 

Elle méritait tellement mieux. Tellement  _ plus _ .

Tout ce qu’il savait confirmait ses décisions : il ne devait pas rendre le quotidien de la jeune femme encore plus compliqué, et il essayerait donc de rester distant mais respectueux et fiable, comme un bon prof devait l’être. 

_ “Si elle est d’accord” pensa-t-il en se remémorant les mots de Rey sur son égoïsme. _ C’était une décision à prendre avec elle. 

Et puis, il fallait croire que ses résolutions fondaient comme neige au soleil quand il se retrouvait face à elle. La vision de Rey qui l’attendait, si belle, si  _ vibrante de vie _ , dans le couloir du lycée, l’avait soufflé. Sans parler de l’entretien en tant que tel… Rien ne s’était passé comme prévu et Ben se demandait jusqu’où les choses seraient allées si Poe ne les avait pas interrompus.

Mais ce temps d’incertitude serait bientôt terminé et il se sentait à la fois fébrile et soulagé. Fébrile parce qu’il faudrait être sincère et prendre des décisions importantes, et soulagé car ils seraient juste tous les deux et qu’ils pourraient dissiper leurs doutes ainsi que cette tension de moins en moins supportable qui lui serrait la poitrine quand il pensait à elle ou qu’elle se tenait devant lui en classe.

Un courant d’air glacé le fit soudain frissonner, et quelques instants plus tard, emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, avec un bonnet qui semblait tricoté à la main sur la tête et une large écharpe autour du cou, Rey se planta devant lui. Comme d’habitude, son coeur s’emballa, et il la trouva adorablement jolie avec son petit nez rougi par le froid.

Il s’écarta un peu pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais pas trop proche non plus, puis il se leva en souriant et demanda :

\- Ils font le service au bar ici, qu’est-ce que tu veux boire ?

\- Un chocolat bien chaud, répondit Rey, lui rendant son sourire et commençant à retirer ses vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ben revint avec un mug fumant et deux muffins dodus.

\- Ils sont à la carotte et à l’orange, j’espère que ça te va ?

\- C’est parfait ! s’extasia la jeune femme en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer.

Elle attrapa le mug et but prudemment une petite gorgée avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle avait un peu de mousse de lait sur la commissure des lèvres et Ben eut soudain envie de l’embrasser pour la goûter. Mais il s’écarta davantage et prit un muffin pour s’occuper les mains.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Pas trop difficile cette semaine ? interrogea-t-il, pour lancer la discussion et effacer les images interdites de sa tête.

\- Un peu quand même, mais je suis contente d’avoir terminé les exams. Les semaines de travail en décembre sont toujours super intenses.

\- Plus que cinq jours de cours avant les vacances, la libération est proche ! répliqua Ben.

\- Libération, c’est vite dit ! reprit la jeune femme. C’est vrai que la plupart des élèves font plein de trucs sympas pour Noël, mais chez moi, c’est un peu tristounet. 

Ben fronça les sourcils et Rey continua à parler :

\- Disons que ça dépend de l’humeur de Plutt, mon gardien. Il m’arrive de recevoir un petit cadeau et parfois il y a même de la bûche pour le dessert. Mais en général, il bosse et regarde la télé.

\- Désolé d’apprendre ça…

\- Non mais ça va, au moins ça me laisse du temps pour écrire et dessiner. Et puis cette année, Jannah organise une grosse fête pour le nouvel an. Il y aura plein de monde du lycée, j’ai hâte ! Et toi, euh vous ? Qu’est-ce que tu, qu’est-ce que vous faîtes pour Noël ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant, visiblement contrariée.

\- Ça ne me gène pas que tu me tutoies quand on est tous les deux, répondit Ben. Mais il faut éviter quand on est en classe. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

\- Oui, merci. C’est juste que ça me semble plus vrai de dire “tu”...

Il hocha la tête et sourit et Rey poursuivit :

\- Alors ? Noël chez toi ?

Et Ben lui raconta un peu ce qu’il avait prévu pour les vacances pendant que Rey savourait son chocolat chaud. La conversation était légère et naturelle, et ils se rapprochèrent sans vraiment s’en rendre compte. À un moment, leurs mains se touchèrent et Ben s’arrêta de parler, choqué par la fraîcheur des doigts de la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et commença à les frotter doucement pour les réchauffer. Il s’apprêtait à reprendre la discussion quand il remarqua le regard troublé de Rey. Il regarda leurs mains entremêlées et la cadence de son cœur accéléra.

Il ne pouvait plus éviter ce pourquoi ils avaient décidé de se retrouver ce soir, dans ce bar. Il inspira un bon coup et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Il faut qu’on prenne une décision Rey, dit-il doucement sans lui lâcher les mains. Par rapport à ce qui se passe entre nous.

\- Et qu’est-ce qui se passe entre nous ? demanda-t-elle, déterminée.

\- Tu me plais. Énormément. Impossible de nier cette évidence. Tu es magnifique, forte, surprenante et j’aimerais vraiment pouvoir mieux te connaître.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je suis ton prof…

\- Tu me plais aussi beaucoup ! l’interrompit la brunette. Je n’ai jamais rencontré un homme aussi beau que toi. Mais ce n’est pas que le physique, je ressens une forte connexion avec toi, et je voudrais qu’on l’explore. Je voudrais qu’on soit ensemble…

\- Ce n’est pas si simple, Rey.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas rester mineure encore longtemps...

\- Ce n’est pas seulement ça, reprit Ben en élevant à peine la voix. Ma situation est instable. Professionnellement je veux dire. J’ai fait une faute grave il y a quelques années et je suis sur la sellette. Au moindre faux-pas, je me fais virer de l’éducation nationale. 

Rey le regarda alors avec des yeux ronds d’étonnement. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ça, et il sentit ses mains frémir sous les siennes. Elle s’écarta un peu. Allait-elle pleurer, comme lors de l’entretien ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle pense qu’il allait la laisser, seule.

\- Rey, cette connexion dont tu viens de parler, je la ressens aussi. Je crois que j’ai eu un genre de coup de foudre pour toi le jour de notre rencontre, et notre… baiser n’a fait que renforcer cette impression. Quand tu as disparu dans la foule et que je n’arrivais pas à te retrouver, j’ai cru que j’allais devenir fou.

\- Mais c’est trop dangereux pour toi, répondit Rey la voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton travail parce que je ne peux pas résister à un coup de cœur. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas…

\- Non non, ça va. Tu n’as pas à être désolée. Cette histoire de travail c’est ma responsabilité, pas la tienne. Et puis impossible de prévoir qu’on se reverrait dans ces circonstances, toi l’élève et moi le prof.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Ben ne put s’empêcher de prendre son visage dans ses mains. Elle sentait le chocolat et l’orange. Dans le bar, la voix rocailleuse de Joe Cocker chantait des mots d’amour. 

“ _ You are so beautiful, To me…” _

À cet instant précis, il comprit que toute tentative de jouer les raisonnables ne fonctionnerait jamais. Il était bien trop attiré par elle, c’était plus fort que lui. Ou plutôt, il refusait de sacrifier cette partie de lui, et la promesse de la belle histoire qui s’annonçait, sur l’autel de la bienséance et de la morale.

\- Il faut qu’on attende, dit-il alors. Mon remplacement va durer encore un bon moment, peut-être même jusqu’à la fin de l’année, ça dépendra du rétablissement de Maz. Tant que je suis ton prof, on ne peut pas se permettre d’être surpris, comme vendredi dernier. On doit faire attention et garder nos distances. Pas de contacts. Mais rien ne dit qu’on ne peut pas communiquer et faire connaissance autrement.

\- En s’envoyant des lettres par exemple ? 

\- Si tu veux oui, c’est une possibilité.

\- Est-ce qu’on pourrait se voir, comme ce soir ? demanda Rey, dont les yeux pétillaient à nouveau.

\- Le moins possible, ou alors en faisant très attention.

\- Et pendant ce temps, tu n’aurais pas d’histoire sentimentale avec quelqu’un d’autre ? Et moi non plus d’ailleurs !

\- Euh, oui c’est l’idée, répondit Ben, un peu pris au dépourvu par la franchise de Rey. Disons qu’on décide de rester exclusifs, comme si on vivait une vraie relation…

\- Sauf que pour le moment, on ne peut pas être ensemble physiquement ? interrompit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement. On dirait une de ces histoires où les amants interdits se languissent pendant des mois et bravent des tempêtes pour être ensemble… Je crois que ça me plait, ou presque.

Le visage de Ben se mit à chauffer. C’est vrai que, maladroitement, ils étaient quand même en train de se faire un genre de promesse, non officielle, pour le futur. C’était plutôt romantique ! 

Il se rendait tout à fait compte que ce ne serait pas facile, mais il avait déjà attendu presque quatre mois, dont deux alors qu’il la voyait trois fois par semaines, alors il pouvait bien patienter quelques mois de plus, non ?

\- J’accepte, dit soudain Rey en s’approchant encore de lui, mais à deux conditions.

\- Je t’écoute, répliqua Ben avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Je veux ton numéro de téléphone. Ça ne me gène pas d’écrire des lettres, je trouve ça même assez poétique. Mais je veux pouvoir t’entendre et t‘envoyer des messages tous les jours, sinon ce sera trop difficile.

\- D’accord, acquiesça-t-il. Je te donne mon numéro mais tu dois le noter sous un pseudonyme. On prend le moins de risque possible.

\- Un pseudonyme ? Tu peux m’enregistrer comme Kira. C’est le nom de l’héroïne de mon roman que personne n’a encore lu. Et toi ?

\- Tu n’as qu’à noter Kylo.

\- Kylo ? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Ça vient d’où ?

Ben rit un peu avant de répondre en rougissant :

\- C’était mon nom de scène quand je chantais dans le groupe de rock de mon lycée.

\- Tu as chanté dans un groupe de rock ?! s’écria Rey avec un grand sourire. Oh mon dieu ! J’ai encore plus hâte de mieux te connaître. J’espère que tu as des photos, je dois absolument voir ça…

\- Ah non, pas de photos ! reprit Ben d’un air taquin. Et tu n’en parles à personne. Je jouais avec Poe à l’époque, et je ne veux pas qu’il sache…

\- Poe Dameron faisait du rock ? Mais c’est génial ! Je dois absolument voir des photos.

\- Rey, c’est sérieux.

\- Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte, j’ai plein d’images qui me viennent maintenant…

\- Rey ! Est-ce qu’on peut rester concentré ?

\- Mais oui, c’est bon, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. Je te redemanderai quand même.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer… Bon, et la deuxième condition ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que tu acceptais à deux conditions.

Rey se rapprocha à nouveau de lui en le regardant avec une grande intensité. Elle murmura :

\- Je veux que tu m’embrasses.

Il resta un instant bouche bée, le souffle coupé.

\- Euh, là, maintenant ?

\- Oui. Je sais que tu as dit “pas de contact” mais ce soir, ça ne compte pas. On est ensemble, juste toi et moi, et je ne vois pas de raison pour ne pas en profiter. Et honnêtement, je ne vais pas tenir le coup si tu ne m’embrasses pas.

Rey eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ben posa une main sur sa joue et une autre autour de sa taille avant de lui donner ce baiser dont il avait lui même tant besoin. Elle avait les lèvres chaudes et douces, chocolatées, et il les goûta avec délectation. Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche et passa timidement sa langue, et il l’accueillit dans un soupir. Il la serra encore contre lui alors qu’elle glissait ses mains dans son cou et ses cheveux, et ils s’embrassaient, passionnément. 

Plus rien ne comptait, uniquement leurs bouches emmêlées et leurs corps l’un contre l’autre. À la bonne place, enfin.

Le temps passait mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils s’arrêtaient parfois pour reprendre leur souffle et se regarder, puis ils souriaient et s’embrassaient à nouveau.

Dehors, un vent glacial soufflait fort contre les fenêtres, mais Ben et Rey ne se souciaient que de la sensation exquise de leurs baisers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> BON !  
> J'ai envie de dire, deux embrassades en dix chapitres, c'est pas mal au niveau "slow burn" non ? Mais honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, et je ne pouvais pas les faire attendre plus longtemps surtout ! 
> 
> La chanson du chapitre est la magnifique, la superbe, la subliiiiiime : [You are so beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvAr9umnZ54) de Joe Cocker.  
> Faîtes-vous une faveur, et regardez aussi des vidéos live de Joe Cocker sur cette chanson, c'est incroyable !
> 
> Voilà ! Et pendant ce temps, Rey et Ben sont certainement encore en train de s'embrasser...


	11. Break the rules - partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Début des vacances de Noël !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas (encore) de chanson pour ce chapitre mais comme il s'appelle "Break the rules", j'ai décidé de l'écrire uniquement en textos. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

**_Jeudi 24 décembre_ **

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/JA9rX)

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/p4VeR)

_**Deux heures plus tard (environ) :** _

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/R74WP)

*****

_**Vendredi 25 décembre** _

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/vxe4b)

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/7LArR)

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/5Lvr1)

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/1DYRo)

*****

_Dans la nuit du 27 au 28 décembre_

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/jelVv)

_**Le matin du 28** _

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/mdWnO)

*****

**_Mardi 29 décembre_ **

[ ](https://goopics.net/i/b7LWK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey est quand même un peu triste. Elle ne pourra certainement pas voir son Kylo pendant les vacances...
> 
> Je précise que l'accident de Han et Leia est complètement arrivé à des gens de ma famille, la veille du départ !


	12. Break the rules - partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fête du nouvel an chez Jannah. Que font des ados, sans adultes, dans une grande maison, avec des quantités non négligeables de rhum ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre qui m'a pris des semaines et des semaines ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
> Pour information, j'ai fait un "medley" de plusieurs soirées que j'ai vécue quand j'avais à peu près l'âge de Rey (un peu plus pour être honnête), et tout est vrai ;)

_ I don't wanna go to school _

_ I just wanna break the rules _

_ Boys and girls across the world _

_ Putting on our dancing shoes _

_ Going to the discotheque _

_ Getting high and getting wrecked _

_ … _

**Charlie XCX**

*********

**Jeudi 31 décembre, vers 22 heures**

\- Rey ! Laisse tomber ce que tu fais et viens avec nous, s’écria Finn en essayant de couvrir la musique.

Elle était en train de débarrasser le buffet, que certains prenaient malheureusement pour une poubelle, et de nettoyer des taches de boisson et de sauce sur la nappe.

\- Non Finn, il faut que la table soit…

\- Mais tu ne vas pas te mettre à ranger maintenant ? On le fera quand tout le monde sera parti. Viens avec nous plutôt.

\- C’est juste que c’est déjà le bazar et ça m’énerve. Les gens ne font pas attention, ils…

\- Ils s’amusent et font la fête, l’interrompit Finn encore une fois en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

Rey soupira profondément. Il avait raison. 

La fête battait son plein. Tous les invités étaient arrivés et la grande maison des parents de Jannah résonnait de musique, d’éclats de voix, de rires et de bruits de verre. C’était clairement  _ “the place to be” _ ! Jannah avait convié une grande partie des élèves de terminale et beaucoup étaient venus, notamment les plus populaires, comme Bazine, Sloane, Snap, Kaydel ou encore Armitage Hux. Et puis, bien sûr, la bande au complet, avec Rose, Finn et Dopheld. 

Au milieu de cette animation, Rey courait dans tous les sens. 

Depuis son arrivée la veille au matin, elle mettait tout en oeuvre pour aider le plus possible : le rangement et la serpillère partout au rez-de-chaussée, la décoration des deux salons, la préparation des toasts et des pizzas… 

Elle s’était quand même posée un peu au moment de se préparer avec Jannah et Rose. Il n’y avait pas tellement de thème ou de code vestimentaire, mais chacun et chacune voulait impressionner les autres. Le choix de la robe, la coiffure et le maquillage, le tout entrecoupé de fous-rires, l’avaient beaucoup détendue. Elle se sentait belle et importante au milieu de ses amies, et avec tout ce qu’il fallait faire, elle en avait même oublié un temps sa grande déception de ne pas pouvoir être avec Ben. 

Ils auraient dû passer la journée du mercredi ensemble. Ils avaient organisé ce rendez-vous  _ clandestin _ pour mieux se connaître, profiter l’un de l’autre et peut-être même s’offrir un petit cadeau. Rey avait anticipé ce moment pendant toutes les vacances. Mais, bien sûr, Ben était resté avec ses parents. Ils avaient beaucoup plus besoin de lui qu’elle. Elle ne ressentait aucune amertume, juste une grande frustration et de la tristesse, car seul Dieu savait à quel moment ils pourraient se retrouver, juste tous les deux.

Si on ajoutait sa mise à la porte de chez elle, avec très peu de temps pour se préparer, les vacances avaient pris un tour très pénible. En effet, Plutt l’avait à nouveau “exclue”, en la prévenant le lundi soir pour le mercredi cette fois, et Jannah avait généreusement ouvert sa porte à une Rey désespérée et très en colère.

Donc, ce soir encore, elle mettait les dernières pizzas au four, elle faisait attention à ce que le saladier de punch reste plein, elle nettoyait… Elle n’arrêtait pas ! Rose et Finn essayaient de la calmer pour qu’elle profite de l’ambiance, mais Rey ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Difficile de faire taire son côté Cendrillon, surtout pour aider une amie et la remercier de son accueil. 

Mais là, il fallait bien qu’elle lâche un peu prise. Il y avait vraiment une super ambiance et elle se retrouvait avec  _ presque _ toutes ses personnes préférées. Elle posa son éponge dans un coin de la table et prit les mains de Finn. Il lui fit un grand sourire et demanda :

\- Les autres veulent faire le jeu de la bouteille, ou un genre d’action ou vérité, ça te dit ?

\- Pfffff, encore une excuse pour rouler des pelles à tout le monde, ça craint !

\- Mais non, c’est rigolo. Doph et Rose participent, et Hux aussi ! Tu ne veux pas être aux premières loges quand ces deux idiots vont tenter quelque chose ?

\- Rose et Hux ? s’exclama Rey. Tu as raison, je dois absolument voir ça !

Et elle commença à se diriger vers le deuxième salon ou plusieurs camarades s’étaient installés, assis en ronde.

\- Attends, attends ! reprit Finn en attrapant son bras. Tu n’as rien à boire.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Rey en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors tu dois absolument avoir un verre plein pour ce genre de jeu. Je crois que si tu veux te défiler, tu dois boire un coup. Qu’est-ce que je te sers ? Et ne me dis pas de l’eau ou du coca !

Rey leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait donc remarqué qu’elle n’avait pas encore bu une goutte d’alcool.

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de terminer la soirée à vomir dans le jardin.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dramatises ? Tiens, un verre de punch, ça va t’aider à te détendre, et en plus il est excellent !

L’enthousiasme de Finn la fit sourire. De toute évidence, il n’en était pas à son premier verre et il passait une très bonne soirée.

\- D’accord, je viens, céda-t-elle. Mais c’est uniquement pour être avec toi quand Rose va finalement conclure avec  _ Armie _ .

Elle avait pris un accent snob en prononçant ce surnom et Finn éclata de rire.

Ils s’installèrent entre Doph et Rose. Le jeu ne semblait pas avoir commencé et la belle Bazine prit sur elle de lancer les hostilités.

\- Vous connaissez le principe ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Rey. Chacun à notre tour on pose une question, et tout le monde doit répondre, ou alors on lance un défi à quelqu’un de présent. Si vous ne voulez pas répondre ou faire ce qu’on vous demande, vous devez boire. Facile non ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, reprit Bazine. Sloane tu commences.

Sloane était la plus grande des filles de Terminale. La plus élégante aussi. Elle portait toujours des tenues à la pointe de la mode, coordonnait son sac de classe avec ses vêtements, et adorait mettre de grandes boucles d’oreilles colorées qui faisaient ressortir sa peau café au lait. C’était la meilleure amie de Bazine,  _ fashion victim _ comme elle. Avec leurs longs cheveux et leur maquillage toujours impeccable, on aurait dit un duo de mannequins, même quand elles faisaient du sport. Elles étaient très belles, elles le savaient, et Rey devait reconnaître qu’elles l’impressionnaient. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu’elles étaient dans la même classe mais elles ne se connaissaient pas. Dès la rentrée en Seconde, Rey avait compris qu’elle n’appartenait pas à la même catégorie. Bazine et Sloane n’étaient pas spécialement désagréables, juste indifférentes, parfois un peu hautaines, et Rey se sentait complètement insignifiante à côté d’elles. Heureusement que Rose et Jannah étaient là !

Le premier tour du jeu se passa sans véritable tension. Un tour de chauffe en quelque sorte. Sloane raconta comment elle avait réussi à voler des produits de beauté dans un grand magasin d’esthétique et chacun avoua son pire larcin (ou presque). Des CD, de l'alcool, des steaks hachés, des tatouages éphémères, des gâteaux et des bonbons, des sous-vêtements... Le butin était varié !

Il fut ensuite question de savoir qui avait déjà été complètement soûl, puis qui avait consommé de la drogue. En gros, qui était un vrai “rebelle” et qui était bien sage. Rey trouva les questions un peu ridicules mais participa quand même.

Entre chaque tour, Bazine demandait à tout le monde de boire un peu, histoire de "détendre l'atmosphère". C'était plutôt efficace car Rey se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, voire joyeuse. 

Puis on passa aux sujets plus intimes, et aux rires nerveux, avec la fameuse question de _la_ _virginité_. L'alcool semblait avoir désinhibé tout le groupe car beaucoup reconnurent ne jamais avoir eu de relation sexuelle, ou du moins ne tentèrent pas de prétendre le contraire, à l'exception de quelques uns dont Snap, Bazine, Kaydel et Finn ! 

Il avait perdu sa virginité l'été précédent, avec Kristen, une belle australienne plus âgée que lui qu'il avait rencontré pendant les vacances. Il raconta son histoire d'un air très satisfait. 

Rey se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec Finn. Ils étaient proches mais elle restait encore très secrète. Pas question de parler de Ben par exemple. Elle n'avait même pas raconté à Rose qu'ils avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone avant les vacances, alors Finn… 

Il la regardait d'ailleurs avec des grands yeux et elle se rendit compte que c'était à elle de parler. Elle avoua sans problème qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour. Elle se tourna vers Finn et lui sourit. Il semblait un peu gêné mais ils se concentrèrent vite sur les autres jeunes autour d'eux, et se donnèrent un petit coup de coude quand Armitage parla. 

Tous les deux remarquèrent très bien les joues rougies de Rose quand Hux reconnut d'un air faussement détaché que "oui, il était encore puceau, et alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?". Rey aurait juré qu'il avait regardé rapidement du côté de Rose au moment de dire ça. 

Il avait raison. Aucune honte à avoir. Il n’y a pas d’âge limite pour avoir une première relation sexuelle ! Le tout c’est de trouver la bonne personne. En tout cas, c’était ce que Rey pensait.

\- Très intéressant, réagit Snap en narguant son copain. Ça pourrait être une bonne résolution à prendre pour cette nouvelle année, non ? Sinon, c'est à moi de poser une question et je veux savoir avec qui vous avez envie de coucher dans le lycée.

\- Élève ou prof ? demanda Finn sur un ton de défi, alors que tout le monde se regardait d'un air assez paniqué. 

\- Les deux mon capitaine ! Kaydel tu commences. 

La jeune femme blonde, coiffée avec deux espèces de macarons de cheveux sur les côtés, sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre :

\- J'ai vraiment un crush pour Dameron. Il est super sexy, j'adorerai glisser mes doigts dans ses bouclettes, et je parie qu'il est très doué au lit. 

\- Pas autant que Solo ! s'écria Bazine, et Rey faillit lâcher son verre sur le parquet. Avec la bouche qu'il a, c'est forcément un dieu du  _ cuni  _ ! 

Le groupe se mit à rigoler stupidement, ou à acquiescer, alors qu'un frisson glacé parcourait le dos de Rey. 

\- Les bouches pulpeuses, y' a que ça de vrai pour le sexe oral, s'exclama Finn, très fier. 

Rey ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager en fronçant les sourcils et il eut la décence d'avoir l'air un peu désolé. 

\- J'avoue qu'il en impose pas mal ce prof, renchérit quelqu'un d’autre, un garçon. Il est grand, et il a l’air baraque aussi. 

\- Tu m'étonnes, reprit Bazine. Je sais que certaines filles du bahut le trouvent moche mais elles ont juste des goûts de chiotte ! Perso, je pense qu'il est canon. 

D'autres élèves hochèrent vivement la tête pendant que la très jolie brune ajoutait :

\- Il y a sa bouche, mais aussi ses épaules, et ses mains. Vous avez vu la taille de ses doigts ? Parfois j'ai du mal à rester concentrée en cours à cause de toutes les images qui me viennent à l'esprit. Il y a tellement de possibilités entre un prof et son élève. C'est mon fantasme ultime ce type ! ajouta-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure parfaitement peinte en rouge. Je me demande s'il a une copine, la veinarde. En tout cas, ça ne m'empêcherait pas de lui faire des gâteries, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… 

Rey serrait les dents si fort qu'elle aurait pu se déboîter la mâchoire. De quel droit Bazine se permettait-elle de parler comme ça de Ben ? Elle ne savait rien de lui, et jamais elle ne l'approcherait ! Bien sûr qu'il était magnifique, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle-même s'était déjà imaginé  _ des choses _ , surtout depuis leur long baiser avant les vacances. Mais il n'était pas un morceau de viande qu'on pouvait découper pour en faire ce qu'on voulait. Il était  _ Ben _ ! Il était leur prof, un bon prof en plus. Quelqu'un de bien, qui travaillait dur pour eux. Et qui échangeait des messages avec elle, Rey ! Qui l'embrassait elle, pas Bazine ou une autre "veinarde" ! 

Rose lui avait doucement prit le poignet, comme pour l'aider à se calmer. Si elle n'avait pas été si enfermée dans sa colère, Rey aurait remarqué que Doph avait pâli et qu'il fixait Bazine d'un air triste.

\- Et toi Johnson ? Tu choisirais qui ? lui demanda Snap. Un prof ou un élève ?

Rey sentit alors ses joues chauffer et elle bafouilla "Pas toi en tout cas" avant de boire un grand coup. 

\- Tu préfères garder ton secret ? C'est forcément quelqu'un de proche alors, non ? 

Et Bazine pouffa comme une idiote.

Ils commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver, avec leurs airs supérieurs de ceux qui ont "déjà fumé de la beuh en cachette" et qui ont “déjà vu le loup”, et Rey faillit lancer le reste de son punch dans leur direction, quand Dopheld demanda d'une voix forte :

\- Bon, c'est pas tout les grandes discussions, mais quand est-ce qu'on passe à l'action ? 

\- Doph ! s'exclama Rose, choquée. 

Le brouhaha autour d'eux se calma d'un coup et le jeune homme ajouta : 

\- Et ben quoi ? C’est surtout pour ça qu’on joue non ? Pour savoir qui va embrasser qui, ou qui on va embrasser nous ! 

\- Tu as parfaitement raison Mitaka, répliqua Bazine alors que d'autres élèves se redressaient, comme pour se donner de la contenance. On va commencer, mais il faut que vos verres soient pleins. Personne n'est obligé de participer mais dans ce cas là, vous devez boire. 

Jannah faisait tourner une bouteille de rhum-orange pour que chacun puisse se servir, et Bazine se tourna vers Rose. 

\- Tico c'est ça ? C'est toi qui lance le premier défi. 

Rose regarda chacun d'entre eux avec un petit sourire, puis demanda à Kaydel d'embrasser Finn, ce qu'elle fit sans problème. Rey rit en voyant le visage de son ami brunir un peu tandis que la jolie blonde reprenait sa place. Finn fixa Rose et lui promit de se venger. 

Le tour continua, avec une alternance entre des baisers plutôt timides, Snap et Bazine, Sloane et Jannah, qui plut beaucoup, et des gorgées de rhum. Rey ne se sentait pas stressée, elle buvait à chaque fois (pas question d’embrasser quelqu’un d’autre que Ben, même pour rire !), mais son cœur battait quand-même plus vite que d'habitude. 

Quand Jannah demanda à Hux d'embrasser Rose, Rey applaudit intérieurement. 

Le jeune homme prit la couleur d'une tomate mais s'avança vers sa voisine. Alors que tout le monde attendait, il se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune brune et demanda doucement "Tu veux bien ?". Rose, écarlate elle aussi, hocha vivement la tête et Armitage eut l'air soulagé, avant de l'embrasser un peu brusquement et de retourner s’asseoir très vite. Le baiser n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde et Rose paraissait à la fois sonnée et déçue. Impossible d'en rester là ! 

Heureusement, Finn se vengea en lui demandant d’embrasser à nouveau Hux. Elle fut plus courageuse, et Armitage et la jeune femme avaient tous les deux les joues empourprées quand ils se détachèrent, après une accolade de plusieurs secondes cette fois. Ils étaient souriants et très mignons. 

Le tour se termina et les invités se dispersèrent, les uns pour lancer un autre jeu, les autres pour manger un peu. Rey et ses amis, à l’exception de Rose qui parlait dans un coin avec son grand roux préféré, se mirent à danser sur les rythmes entraînants de “ _ Break the rules” _ de Charlie XCX, et d’autres chansons, jusqu’au moment fatidique du “BONNE ANNÉE” qui résonna partout dans la maison. 

Rey perdit un peu la notion du temps, but un autre verre de rhum et rigola beaucoup, jusqu’à se retrouver quasi seule sur la piste de danse. Elle s’arrêta d’un coup et regarda autour d’elle. Ils étaient tous partis. Et apparemment, ils n’avaient pas jugé bon de la prévenir.

Elle chercha un peu et trouva Jannah en grande discussion avec Bazine et Sloane. 

Finn était dans le garage et semblait apprendre à Kaydel à jouer au babyfoot, une technique de drague assez bateau mais pas plus mauvaise qu’une autre, alors que face à eux, Doph s’énervait un peu car il essayait de jouer vraiment. 

Quant à Rose, Rey la trouva affalée sur le canapé du deuxième salon, en train d’embrasser Armitage à pleine bouche. Elle resta un moment interdite, incapable de détacher son regard de ce baiser passionné qui s’éternisait, quand Snap surgit derrière elle en s’exclamant :

\- Ça fait près de vingt minutes qu’ils sont comme ça. À mon avis, ils ne sont pas prêts de s’arrêter.

Rey sourit. Cette soirée aura au moins servi à briser la glace entre ces deux-là ! Ils s’étaient couru après pendant tellement longtemps, ils méritaient bien un long baiser langoureux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se dirigea vers le buffet et commença à ranger, à jeter tous les paquets de bonbons dans la poubelle, à rassembler les quelques serviettes et verres encore propres, puis elle entreprit de nettoyer la cuisine qui ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Personne ne vint la rejoindre pour l’aider, tout le monde s’amusait. Quand elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle monta dans la chambre de Jannah et s’affala sur son matelas, fatiguée et triste. Par réflexe, elle prit son téléphone portable. Elle n’avait reçu qu’un seul message. De Ben.

[](https://goopics.net/i/9Xe8w)   


Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues alors qu’elle répondait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, vos sentiments sur la soirée ?  
> La jalousie de Rey ?  
> Rose et Armitage, ENFIN non ?  
> Les crâneurs et crâneuses, la tête qui tourne, les déceptions (pauvre Mitaka, sous le charme de la belle Bazine), les changements un peu soudain d'ambiance et d'émotions... Tout est vrai je vous dis (même les steaks hachés 😉) !  
> Et Plutt ?
> 
> La chanson éponyme du chapitre est la suivante :  
> [Break the rules](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABhDiXbUaBE) Elle donne plutôt bien la pêche !
> 
> Sinon, j'ai cherché la tenue/coiffure de Rey pour la soirée et la voici (directement sortie du placard de Jannah qui possède plus de robes qu'on pourrait le croire) :  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/NGAQg)  
> Rose portait ça, pas étonnant que Hux ait craqué :  
> [](https://goopics.net/i/3aVRb)


	13. C'est écrit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, les retrouvailles !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je poste ce chapitre depuis mon téléphone donc il est possible que la mise en page ne soit pas au top. Je suis désolée !

_ Elle … n’en sort plus de ta mémoire _

_ Ni la nuit ni le jour _

_ Elle … danse derrière les brouillards _

_ Et toi, tu cherches et tu cours _

**Francis Cabrel**

*********

En rentrant chez lui, le samedi avant la rentrée, Ben se posa un long moment sur son canapé. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête et, paradoxalement peut-être, de repos. Les vacances de Noël ne permettaient jamais de se détendre réellement, et c'était particulièrement vrai cette année. 

Heureusement, il avait terminé toutes ses corrections, et ses préparations pour la semaine de la rentrée étaient déjà prêtes. 

Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas passé autant de temps avec ses parents, et même s’il les aimait beaucoup, il se sentait soulagé de les avoir quittés le matin même. Son père allait beaucoup mieux, et sa mère avait retrouvé son énergie débordante, avec son sale caractère, assez rapidement. 

Le choc de leur chute les avait sonnés, et avec son poignet droit cassé, Leia était obligée de ralentir son rythme de vie, ce qu’elle ne faisait jamais. Un repos forcé bienvenu ! L'occasion aussi pour Han de chouchouter sa femme, avec des petits gestes d'affection, en s'occupant de la maison et des repas, sans oublier de se plaindre régulièrement pour prétendre ne pas  _ trop  _ aimer cette situation. 

Ben sourit en repensant au petit-déjeuner pour le moins raté préparé par Han la veille. Le café était trop fort et les toasts pas assez grillés, mais il avait mis les incontournables deux sucres et le nuage de lait dans la tasse de Leia, qui savoura chaque gorgée avec joie. 

Il se remémora également les différentes conversations échangées avec son père, puis sa mère, et le flot de questions et de doutes qui avaient suivi.

La première semaine, l'air de la montagne l'avait revivifié. Les promenades en solitaire ou avec Chewie, les matinées ensoleillées, les moments simples au coin du feu… Il avait fait le plein _d'oxygène_ et rechargé les batteries _._ Il avait aussi retrouvé un vieil ordinateur portable, qu'il utilisait au tout début de sa carrière de prof, et son père l'avait aidé à le remettre en état de marche. 

Han s’était rendu compte qu'il regardait souvent son téléphone et qu'il souriait. Impossible pour lui de ne pas faire de remarques ! 

\- Je me demande qui peut bien te mettre dans cet état là. On dirait un ado qui rêve. Ça me rappelle tes années lycée, quand tu étais fou de cette fille... Zorii si mes souvenirs sont bons. Tu avais l'air constamment dans les nuages. 

Bien sûr, Ben ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Les messages échangés avec Rey ne regardaient que lui. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était encore mineure, et une de ses élèves ! Une vraie tempête dans sa vie dont il n’était pas question de parler, à qui que ce soit.

Pourtant son père insistait ! Il avait même essayé de l'interroger lors de leur soirée “génépi”, et Ben s'en était sorti en se mettant à chanter, entraînant avec lui Lando, qui devenait inarrêtable une fois lancé. 

Et puis l'accident était arrivé, et les choses avaient pris une tournure plus sérieuse. 

Ses parents ne s'attardaient pas trop sur son travail, surtout depuis leur silence assourdissant après l'incident "Snoke". Quand ils apprirent que leur fils avait brisé la mâchoire d'un parent d'élève, ils avaient _pris_ _leur_ _temps_ pour le soutenir. 

Ce n'est qu'après que des circulaires internes à l'Inspection académique, donc lues par son oncle Luke -ancien professeur de philosophie, ancien chef d'établissement et maintenant "Responsable régional des inspecteurs de circonscription", et accessoirement jumeau de sa mère- ne confirment qu’Alexandre Snoke faisait bien l'objet d'une enquête pour maltraitance conjugale et familiale, qu'ils s'étaient enfin manifestés. 

Luke avait refusé d' _ user de sa position  _ comme il disait, pour faciliter ses démarches de défense, de peur d'être accusé de favoritisme. 

Leia et Han avaient suivi. 

Et Ben avait ressenti une grande solitude, presque comme un abandon, et beaucoup de rancœur envers eux. Les vacances de cette année constituaient un premier geste de paix de la part de ses parents, et il avait décidé d’y répondre positivement.

Professionnellement, malgré sa faute, il n'avait rien lâché, et le remplacement, long et à temps plein, dans l'établissement de Holdo prouvait que sa situation s'améliorait enfin un petit peu. Bien sûr, le début de son histoire avec Rey pouvait complètement tourner à la catastrophe, mais il se sentait plutôt confiant. Ils avaient dit qu'ils n'auraient pas de contact dans l'enceinte du lycée et qu'ils s'écriraient pour communiquer. Ben avait d'ailleurs envoyé deux lettres la veille, une écrite à la montagne, et l'autre de Paris. 

Il devait faire vraiment attention car la moindre erreur marquerait la fin de sa carrière professionnelle, et il voulait éviter ça à tout prix. La conversation échangée avec sa mère à ce sujet lui avait rappelé à quel point son travail était important pour lui. 

Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans, elle s'était excusée d'avoir choisi de _"faire_ _confiance_ _à_ _Luke_ _plutôt_ _qu'à_ _lui"_ et de ne pas l'avoir soutenu quand il en avait le plus besoin. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle prenait parfois des nouvelles auprès d'Amilyn, et qu'elle savait qu'il travaillait très bien. 

\- Je suis très fière de toi Ben. Je sais que tu adores ce travail, que tu es fait pour ça, et j'admire ta ténacité. D'aucun dirait que tu es têtu, comme moi, mais je trouve surtout que tu es très courageux. 

Ben, ému, accueillit les mots de sa mère comme un baume réparateur. Elle avait continué :

\- Je sais que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même. Je sais aussi que tu essayes de te faire le plus petit possible, même si tu dois dépasser bon nombre de tes collègues. À force de persévérance, l'académie sera obligée de reconnaître ta valeur et tu seras complètement réintégré. 

C'est ce qu'il espérait également. Raison de plus pour redoubler de prudence ! 

Après ce moment d'échange avec Leia, il avait eu un énorme doute. Comment réussir à concilier deux choses profondément contradictoires ? L'amour pour son travail et les sentiments de plus en plus forts pour Rey ? Pourquoi ne pas agir en adulte responsable une bonne fois pour toutes et la  _ quitter _ ? Pourrait-il seulement considérer l'idée de lui briser le cœur (et le sien dans la foulée) pour  _ faire ce qu'il devait faire  _ ? 

Il s'était presque arraché les cheveux à force de tourner et retourner ces questions dans sa tête. Et puis il avait reçu un message de Rey, avec une photo d'elle en jolie robe pour sa soirée du nouvel an. Elle avait cadré de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas la reconnaître, mais le cœur de Ben avait quand-même bondi dans sa poitrine. 

Elle était si belle, et si vivante. Elle lui manquait, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, respirer son odeur, sentir la chaleur de son corps… Ses rêves, éveillés ou dans le secret de sa chambre, dérivaient et  _ s'échauffaient  _ de plus en plus quand il pensait à elle et, même s'il avait eu honte de lui au début, il ressentait de moins en moins de culpabilité. 

Leur dernier coup de fil, dans la nuit de la Saint Sylvestre, où elle avait pleuré de fatigue, d'alcool un peu, et surtout de chagrin ( _ "Ici tout le monde s'embrasse et je suis encore toute seule. Tu me manques tellement") _ , l'avait à nouveau entraîné dans un tourbillon de sentiments, de tendresse, de frustration aussi et de désir. Désir de la connaître toujours plus, d'être là pour elle, de l'embrasser… 

À chaque fois qu'il voulait être  _ raisonnable,  _ Rey, par sa spontanéité, son énergie et son honnêteté, avec ses messages tout simples, se rappelait à lui, et avec elle, la puissance de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. 

Ses larmes lui étaient insupportables alors il avait proposé qu'ils se retrouvent le dimanche, juste avant la rentrée. Dans la cohue du retour au lycée, ils ne pourraient pas trouver de temps pour être ensemble  _ vraiment.  _ C'était plus simple, et plus sûr, de se revoir avant. 

Ben aurait dû passer la journée avec Poe, mais il avait inventé une excuse pour ne le rejoindre que le soir. Son envie, et son besoin, d'être avec Rey était plus fort. 

Et c'est ainsi que, après de longs moments de réflexion, il occupa son samedi après-midi à ranger et nettoyer son appartement où Rey allait le rejoindre. 

*****

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Ben eut besoin de prendre plusieurs inspirations profondes. C'était complètement ridicule ! Il avait déjà reçu des gens chez lui, et même quelques femmes. Mais il avait l'impression de vivre une première fois. Tout lui semblait plus réel, plus  _ électrisant _ avec Rey. Son père avait raison, il se comportait vraiment comme un pauvre ado amoureux ! 

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, ouvrit la porte et trouva la jeune femme toute emmitouflée dans son écharpe en laine et son manteau trop grand. Une vague de chaleur et de joie l'envahit alors qu'elle lui souriait. Il ne disait rien, la dévorant des yeux, juste heureux et soulagé qu'elle soit là. Elle ressentait peut-être la même chose car son regard s'illuminait à force de le regarder. 

Pour briser la glace, et pour ne pas qu'ils restent coincés sur le palier comme deux benêts, Ben attrapa le sac qu'elle avait dans les mains et entra chez lui, laissant la porte grande ouverte pour que Rey le suive. 

\- Tu peux poser tes affaires ici, dit-il en lui montrant son porte-manteaux rouge. Je vais te faire visiter si tu veux. À moins que tu préfères boire quelque chose. J'ai acheté de quoi faire du chocolat chaud, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien ça quand on était au bar… 

Il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Rey dut s'en rendre compte car elle rit un peu en enlevant son manteau. 

\- C'est parfait, merci beaucoup. Je veux bien du chocolat. 

Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, qui avait une verrière donnant sur le salon. Rey le suivait de près. Ben ne savait pas trop comment lancer la conversation, mais la jeune femme le prit de court :

\- Il est grand ton salon, et très lumineux ! 

\- Euh oui, la baie vitrée est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi cet appartement. Surtout qu'il donne sur une place alors il n'y a pas de vis à vis. 

Rey passa dans le salon et s'exclama :

\- Oh la vache, mais tu as combien de livres ? 

Quasiment chacun des pans de mur de la pièce était occupé par une bibliothèque, sauf le coin avec le bureau, plutôt spacieux, où on pouvait voir quelques tas de feuilles, probablement des copies d'élèves, et un bel écran d'ordinateur. Il y avait également le meuble télé, avec une platine pour vinyles, un vieux coffre qui faisait aussi office de table basse, et un grand canapé gris, un peu ancien mais qui semblait très confortable. Les parties de murs sans meubles étaient couverts de posters de groupes de rock et de métal, comme  _ Gojira _ et  _ The Ramones.  _

\- J'aime beaucoup cette pièce, elle est moderne et douillette en même temps. Mais sérieux, tu as vraiment besoin de trois bibliothèques ? 

\- Et oui, répondit Ben en versant le lait dans une tasse. J'en ai une avec mes livres d'histoire, des biographies, des témoignages, des enquêtes et tout ce qui m'aide à préparer mes cours. Une autre pour toutes les fictions historiques que je lis, et la troisième pour les autres livres. Des romans, des bd, quelques sagas indispensables… 

Il jeta un œil dans le salon et la vision de Rey, très concentrée devant une des étagères remplies d'ouvrages de toutes tailles, le fit fondre comme le chocolat qu'il préparait. Elle fronçait les sourcils et se pinçait la lèvre inférieure entre deux doigts, son autre main caressant délicatement les reliures. Elle portait un grand pull vert avec un jean tout simple, ses cheveux étaient relevés en plusieurs petits chignons et elle avait des bottines usées aux pieds. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle offrait à Ben la plus charmante des vues. 

Il eut un flash qui le ramena plusieurs mois en arrière, dans une salle bourdonnante de musique et de danse. Au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, dans sa robe verte, en train de se laisser porter par la musique, le reste du monde avait disparu. Et puis, miracle, elle était quasiment tombée dans ses bras, avant de le regarder comme s'il était le plus précieux des trésors… 

\- Il est joli ce pull, s'entendit-il lui dire d'un coup. Le vert te va vraiment bien. 

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, l'air étonné et les joues un peu rouges. 

\- C'est ma couleur préférée… 

\- Et ben ça tombe bien, s'emballa-t-il, ça fait ressortir tes yeux. Ça leur donne un petit reflet doré, comme s'ils pétillaient. Tu es très jolie. 

Rey se mit à rougir violemment et sembla complètement prise au dépourvu, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ben sentit son propre visage se réchauffer et regarda la cuillère qu'il avait dans les mains pour dissiper la tension. Il remua un peu le liquide et sourit. Sauvé par le chocolat ! 

\- C'est prêt ! s'écria-t-il en lui montrant la tasse. Viens t'asseoir, je vais m'en faire un aussi. 

Et il se retourna vers le placard pour lui laisser le temps de s'installer. Rey attendit en silence qu'il termine de préparer sa tasse, puis prit la sienne quand il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur la table-bar qui donnait sur le salon. Ben leva son mug pour trinquer avec elle et dit d'une voix douce :

\- Joyeux Noël, et bonne année Rey. 

Ils burent un peu sans rien dire, se lançant des regards et des sourires furtifs, avant que Rey ne se lève brusquement et s'exclame :

\- Joyeux Noël, mais bien sûr ! 

Puis elle sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. 

Elle revint très vite, avec un genre de parchemin enroulé, maintenu fermé par un ruban, vert, qu'elle lui tendit. 

\- C'est un petit cadeau, pour toi. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est moi qui l'ai fait. 

Et elle se rassit en plongeant son regard dans son chocolat. 

Ben retira le ruban et déroula délicatement la feuille de papier. Il tomba nez à nez avec un regard dessiné à la main, assez proche de ce qu'il avait vu parmi les papiers éparpillés sur le sol quand il avait percuté Rey dans les couloirs. 

Ses propres yeux. 

Et en-dessous, un texte soigneusement calligraphié. 

_ Petite flamme _

_ Y'a quelque chose de la vie  _

_ Dans tes yeux qui rient _

_ Y'a cette petite flamme qui crie _

_ Qui brûle et qui brille _

_ Juste un regard pour comprendre  _

_ Que c'est dans tes yeux  _

_ Que je me sens le mieux  _

_ Juste un sourire pour te dire _

_ Que j'ai besoin de toi  _

_ Reste et regarde-moi _

_ Y'a quelque chose du bonheur  _

_ Dans ta voix qui vibre,  _

_ La réponse de mon cœur  _

_ C'est qu'il se sent libre _

_ Libre d'être moi _

_ Quand tu'm serres dans tes bras _

_ Libre de vivre un amour _

_ Qui m'apprend tous les jours  _

_ Quand je suis loin, j'pense à toi  _

_ À ta p'tite flamme, à tes yeux  _

_ Et je me sens mieux _

_ …  _

Le poème continuait et Ben comprit qu'il tenait dans ses mains la plus sincère et la plus touchante des déclarations d'amour. Très ému, il regarda Rey qui remuait son chocolat, visiblement gênée et dans l'attente de sa réaction. Il resta sans voix un moment, il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeau comme ça. 

Il posa sa main sur celle de Rey qui leva les yeux vers lui, timidement. 

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est incroyable Rey. Certainement le cadeau le plus personnel qu'on m'ait offert. Tu… Tu as écrit ce texte ? 

\- Oui, et c'est mon dessin aussi. J'ai essayé de faire des brouillons en cours. Ça m'a pris du temps, répondit-elle avec un sourire. 

\- Tu as dessiné pendant mes cours ? s'étonna Ben en haussant les sourcils. 

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je n'ai aucune photo de toi. J'ai travaillé de mémoire aussi, et comme je passe beaucoup de temps à penser à toi… 

Elle se tut d'un coup et se remit à rougir. Ben prit son visage entre ses mains. 

\- Merci beaucoup Rey, c'est magnifique. C'est mon cadeau préféré. 

\- C' est vrai ? 

\- Absolument, répondit-il. 

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. 

Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir d'aise. Ben déposa plusieurs petits baisers sur la bouche sucrée de Rey, prenant son temps, comme pour la déguster. Elle fermait les yeux, profitant comme lui, et il la sentit sourire. Il se rendit compte une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde que d'embrasser cette jeune femme si belle, si  _ vraie  _ et si étonnante. 

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, savourant le bonheur simple d'être ensemble. 

Quand il se détacha d'elle, les mains toujours posées sur ses joues, il caressa son nez avec le sien. Elle se mit à rire, et Ben l'imita. Puis ils se remirent à boire, presque comme si de rien n'était, sauf que toute tension avait disparu. 

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, lui dit Rey en terminant son chocolat. J'ai eu peur qu'on ne puisse pas se voir, et que tu changes d'avis. D'autres élèves ont parlé de toi pendant la fête du nouvel an, et je me suis rendue compte que notre situation était quand-même bien compliquée. 

\- Mais tu ne le savais pas avant ? s'étonna Ben. 

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé ça comme ça non. Je devais imaginer qu'on était dans une bulle, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais quand les autres ont commencé à délirer sur toi… 

\- Comment ça ? 

\- Disons que tu ne laisses pas indifférent au lycée. Ton arrivée a fait du bruit. 

\- Mais en bien ou en mal ? 

\- Tu rigoles ? En bien, évidemment. En beaucoup trop bien même. 

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. 

\- Non, mais il y en a qui fantasment carrément sur toi, comme si tu étais un objet. J'ai détesté ça. 

\- Fantasmer ? Waouh, je ne savais pas que j'étais le beau gosse du lycée, répondit Ben en riant. 

Puis il vit Rey pâlir et il comprit qu'elle était un peu jalouse. Alors il se leva et la prit par les épaules. 

\- De toute façon, ajouta-t-il, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'intéresse, et elle est là devant moi. 

\- Ne te moque pas s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. 

\- Non, pas du tout Rey, je suis sérieux. Tu disais que notre situation était compliquée et c'est vrai. On doit vraiment faire attention. Mais apparemment, même quand j'essaye de me raisonner, il m'est impossible d'envisager d'arrêter ce qu'il y a entre nous. Et ce cadeau que tu m'offres me le confirme encore plus. Les autres élèves peuvent rêver autant qu'ils veulent, moi je ne vois que toi. 

Rey se blottit alors contre son torse et Ben l'enlaça. Elle respirait fort, comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. 

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet. 

\- Oui ça va, répondit-elle en frissonnant. C'est juste que ça me fait du bien d'entendre ça, je crois que j'en avais besoin, même si j'ai du mal à le croire. 

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? sursauta Ben. 

Il regarda Rey qui gardait le visage contre son torse. 

\- Parce que d'habitude je suis invisible. Personne ne me remarque, personne ne me choisit. Mais avec toi c'est différent. Pour la première fois depuis la nuit des temps j'ai l'impression d'être spéciale et de compter pour quelqu'un. 

\- Mais bien sûr que tu comptes et que tu es importante ! s'exclama Ben. Il faut que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu es absolument unique et incroyable ! Ce poème que tu as écrit, c'est… C'est magnifique Rey. Ces mots que tu utilises, et ces sentiments que tu exprimes… J'espère qu'un jour j'en serai à la hauteur. 

Rey pleurait doucement en s'accrochant à son pull, et il se rappela à quel point elle était jeune, et vulnérable. En écrivant ce texte et en le lui donnant, elle s'était dévoilée. Elle avait pris le risque de s'exposer à lui, même si elle n'était pas certaine que ses sentiments soient partagés. On peut être radical comme ça quand on a 17 ans, et Ben se sentit à la fois privilégié d'être la "cible" d'un tel élan, et responsable de sa préservation. Un premier amour peut vous briser le cœur, sa propre histoire avec Zorii lui avait appris ça, et il refusait que ça arrive à Rey. 

Il s'écarta d'elle et essuya tout doucement les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues, en embrassant son front, ses sourcils, ses joues… Quand il posa un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez elle se mit à sourire. 

\- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi, mais c'est un peu plus encombrant, dit-il alors. Je vais le chercher. Pose-toi sur le canapé si tu veux, j'arrive tout de suite. 

Les yeux de Rey s'illuminèrent et elle ouvrit la bouche sans dire un mot quand elle ouvrit le paquet dans lequel elle trouva un vieil ordinateur portable, avec une souris et des câbles d'alimentation. 

\- Ben ? Mais tu es complètement fou ! Je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau comme ça, c'est beaucoup trop. 

\- Non non, je te jure que c'est quasiment rien. C'est mon vieux portable que j'ai retrouvé chez mes parents. Ça fait plusieurs années que je ne l'ai pas utilisé mais il fonctionne bien. Il est un peu lent, et il n'y a pas le WiFi, mais j'ai profité des vacances pour installer et mettre à jour les différents logiciels dont tu pourrais avoir besoin pour travailler.

\- Olala, c'est génial ! Je… Tu es sûr ? demanda Rey, incapable de cacher son excitation. 

\- Absolument certain ! Je ne sais pas si tu as une prise internet dans ta chambre, mais j'ai mis aussi un câble… 

Ben n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Rey s'était jetée sur lui et l'embrassait passionnément. Il répondit avec la même ardeur, sa langue venant tout de suite à la rencontre de la sienne. Elle caressait ses cheveux, ses épaules, et il essayait de la serrer bien fort contre lui. Rey écarta légèrement les jambes pour mieux s'installer sur ses genoux et en quelques instants, la joie et la gratitude furent remplacés par un feu dévorant. 

Ils se touchaient, se caressaient et se rapprochaient de plus en plus, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Ben tenait Rey par la taille et remontait lentement les mains le long de ses côtes. Il se détacha de sa bouche et se blottit dans son cou, embrassant et goûtant la peau délicate sous l'oreille et le long de la nuque. Rey poussait de petits gémissements qui manquaient de lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Elle se serrait de plus en plus contre lui, menaçant de rentrer en contact avec l'érection qui commençait à se former entre ses jambes. 

L'espace de quelques secondes, Ben se rendit compte que les choses allaient trop loin, et trop vite, mais les sensations étaient tellement délicieuses qu'il balaya rapidement son appréhension. Alors qu'il allait basculer pour s'allonger sur Rey, son téléphone sonna sur le coffre, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. 

Ils se regardèrent, complètement à bout de souffle, alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Rey était rouge comme une pivoine, et Ben ne devait pas avoir l'air bien différent. Dans un effort presque douloureux, il réussit à se détacher de la magnifique jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et attrapa son téléphone. 

C'était Poe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, sauvés ou bloqués par Poe ? Ça va devenir une habitude à force ! 
> 
> Sinon, Ben est encore beaucoup dans la retenue, alors que Rey a vraiment mis ses sentiments à nu... 
> 
> La chanson du titre est [C'est écrit](https://youtu.be/8upQ2olw8WQ)  
> de Francis Cabrel. La jeune femme de la chanson ne correspond pas tout à fait à Rey mais les tourments de l'amour y sont plutôt bien décrits.
> 
> Le poème de Rey est en fait une chanson dont je vous ai déjà parlé, [Ta p'tite flamme, d'Amélie-les-crayons](https://youtu.be/q0fS7WEGsxA)   
> C'est très très joli, et Rey est tout à fait dans cet état d'esprit et de sentiments !


	14. Au fur et à mesure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les événements des vacances de Noël ont fait bougé les choses, mais Ben manque terriblement à Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça fait deux mois environ mais me voilà de retour, avec la suite des tourments de Rey et de son beau prof d'histoire.  
> D'ailleurs pour vous mettre tout de suite dans l'ambiance, voici Ben Solo après un petit tour chez le coiffeur... BG absolu !
> 
> [](https://goopics.net/i/QEXgq)

_ … Et de mes mains…  _

_ Te désenvelopper,  _

_ Te décacheter  _

_ Et te déshabiller  _

_ Au fur et à mesure  _

**Liane Foly**

*********

La semaine de la reprise passa comme une tornade.

Tout le monde se retrouvait, comparait les cadeaux reçus à Noël, racontait ses vacances, et beaucoup d'élèves de Terminale échangeaient des anecdotes sur la fête du Nouvel An. Jannah avait acquis une nouvelle notoriété, et elle s'était assurée le respect et la considération de tous. Il y avait aussi les nouveaux couples, formés pendant cette soirée mémorable, et les groupes avaient un peu changé. 

Rose et Armitage ne se quittaient plus, même en classe apparemment. La moindre pause donnait lieu à de grandes effusions de tendresse. Échange de cadeaux le jour de la reprise, câlins, bisous et petites caresses, sourires secrets, blagues aussi (Rose et son caractère de feu !), etc. Rey les trouvait à la fois très mignons et complètement écœurants. 

Oh, elle était bien sûr très contente pour son amie ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Rose et Hux avaient envie d'être ensemble qu'ils méritaient bien toute cette tarte à la crème de sentiments. 

En revanche, elles n'avaient absolument pas eu le temps de se retrouver, juste toutes les deux, depuis le nouvel an, et ça commençait à manquer à Rey. Elle avait besoin de parler de Ben, même si, en toute franchise, elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle pouvait dire, surtout après la tournure plus passionnée prise par leur _relation._ Ça et le fait que le _Ben_ en question était leur prof d'histoire… Donc elle se contentait d'être la témoin silencieuse des marques d'affection les plus dégoulinantes possibles. 

Pour Finn et Kaydel, les choses étaient différentes. Ils avaient convenu de ne pas être en couple mais ils couchaient ensemble. " _Pas_ _d'attachement_ , _pas_ _de_ _prise_ _de_ _tête_ , _que_ _du_ _plaisir_ " lui avait expliqué son ami comme si de rien n'était. Ce genre d'arrangement dépassait un peu Rey. Elle ne s'imaginait pas devenir intime avec quelqu'un sans partager des sentiments. Mais ça semblait leur convenir. Finn continuait à rire et passer du temps avec elle, ils restaient ensemble en cours comme d'habitude et rien n'avait vraiment changé, même si Rey avait parfois l'impression que son ami était un peu gêné, comme s’il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Souvent, après les cours, il repartait avec Kaydel. 

Jannah s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Sloane et de Bazine. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de discuter et s'organisaient des sorties, pour boire un coup, faire du shopping ou autre. Le duo était devenu un trio et Jannah passait donc beaucoup moins de temps avec leur petit groupe. 

Rey se retrouvait essentiellement avec Finn et Doph pendant les récréations ou entre midi et deux. Elle se rendit compte que, contrairement à tout le monde, ce dernier semblait assez triste quand on parlait de la fête. Jannah, dont il était d'habitude très proche, devait lui manquer. 

Le vendredi, alors que Rose, Finn et Jannah étaient partis chacun de leur côté, Rey lui proposa de prendre un café et de rester un peu avec lui. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent mais elle sentait que ça ferait du bien à Doph de ne pas être seul. Et sincèrement, à elle aussi. 

Ils se retrouvèrent au "Petit Brooklyn", un bar situé pas très loin du lycée et plutôt réputé pour ses gâteaux faits maison. Ils prirent tous les deux un thé pour se réchauffer et Doph demanda aussi un brownie, qu'il partagea l'air de rien avec Rey dès qu'il fut servi. Ce petit geste résumait à lui seul le caractère discret mais doux et attentif du jeune homme. 

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Rey lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait pendant les vacances. Comme tous les ans, Doph était parti la première semaine à la campagne pour fêter Noël avec sa famille. Il n'avait pas de frère et sœur, et son unique cousin ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, alors il se sentait parfois seul. 

\- Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne s'occupent pas de moi, au contraire, ils sont tous très fiers d'avoir un "petit génie de l'informatique" dans la famille. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'être avec des gens de mon âge, sinon j'ai l'impression de rater des choses, disait Doph un peu triste.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Tu te souviens du jeu qu'on a fait au nouvel an, avec toutes les questions ? J'ai inventé la moitié de mes réponses, sinon j'aurais fini complètement bourré ! Je n'ai pas fait le quart de ce que chacun racontait…

\- Mais ce n'est pas très grave, répondit Rey doucement, on est encore jeunes, on a le temps. Et puis moi non plus je n'ai pas tout fait, loin de là !

\- Et ça ne te gêne pas ? Tous ceux qui nous entourent ont l'air d'avoir des vies super excitantes, et moi je passe juste pour l'intello planté devant son ordi. C'est chiant ! Je ne sors qu'avec vous et je n'ai jamais rencontré mes autres copains, de mes groupes discord. Ils vivent aux quatre coins de la France et du monde alors c'est compliqué. Heureusement que je suis dans le groupe sinon je n'aurais aucun ami. Personne ne s'intéresserait à moi !

\- Mais si, je suis sûre que si, l'interrompit Rey. Tu es très drôle, et tu es aussi le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse.

\- Gentil ? Et qui veut d'un mec gentil Rey ? Hein, qui ? rétorqua Mitaka d'un ton amer. Même Jannah trouve que je ne m'affirme pas assez.

\- Ah bon ? Mais par rapport à quoi, ou à qui ?

\- Non c'est rien… répondit Doph en rougissant.

\- Ah si, dis moi ! C'est Jannah ? Tu voudrais être plus qu'ami avec elle ?

\- Quoi ? Non non, pas du tout ! C'est vrai qu'on a essayé, quand on était en troisième. Mais Jannah n'est pas intéressée par… Par les gens comme moi disons. Et c'est mon amie…

\- Alors qui ? insista Rey en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il doit bien y avoir une fille qui te plaît, non ? Ou un garçon peut-être ?

\- Pas un garçon, non.

\- Donc il y a bien une fille ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Je veux tout savoir, ajouta-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

\- À quoi bon ? De toute façon je suis invisible pour elle, dit-il d'un ton découragé. Il faudrait que je sois grand, musclé et que j'ai une… Comment elle a dit déjà ?... Ah oui, "une bouche à cuni" ! 

En entendant ces mots, Rey rougit d'un coup. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce commentaire. Bazine semblait très fière d'elle quand elle l'avait lancé. 

\- Tu craques pour Bazine ? demanda Rey en baissant la voix. 

Ce fut au tour de Doph de devenir écarlate. Il se mit à triturer nerveusement sa serviette en papier. 

\- Oui bah voilà, c'est Bazine, répondit-il d'un ton découragé. Le geek de base qui tombe amoureux de la plus belle fille du lycée. Tu parles d'un cliché…

\- Et elle n'est pas intéressée ?

\- Intéressée ? reprit Doph en riant jaune. Mais est-ce que tu m'as bien regardé ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi ? Je suis tout mince et plutôt petit, transparent quoi ! Je ne sors pas, je n'ai pas de grande maison pour organiser des fêtes, je ne m’habille pas à la mode, je ne suis pas cool et sociable comme Finn… C'est impossible ! 

Rey ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle se sentait également souvent à côté, à part. Qu'elle avait peur d'être un poids pour eux tous. Et aussi que les filles comme Bazine, superficielles, hautaines et persuadées d'être au-dessus des autres ne valaient pas la peine de se torturer l'esprit, même si elle ne la connaissait pas et que ce genre de préjugés étaient probablement injustes…

Elle aurait peut-être pu partager son expérience sur le fait de tomber amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Dieu sait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier pour y voir plus clair, mais à la place, elle mangea un morceau du gâteau et s'extasia en exagérant fortement. Doph ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se dépêcha de prendre le reste de son brownie. 

*****

Les jours et semaines qui suivirent n'apaisèrent pas vraiment la jeune femme. Les cours et les examens se succédaient, le temps passait à la fois trop vite (ils avaient tellement de travail ! ) et très lentement. Elle voyait ses amis quasiment tous les jours, mais les choses avaient changé. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne voulaient plus être ensemble ou se parler, mais chacun, ou presque, avait d'autres endroits où aller, et d'autres personnes à voir. L'ambiance n’était plus la même et Rey eut très peur de perdre Rose. Heureusement, elles se retrouvèrent lors d'un week-end où Hux participait à une compétition sportive. Elles se racontèrent tout, et Rose ne fut pas tellement choquée de ce que Rey lui dit. En fait, elle était tellement enthousiaste de raconter sa propre histoire qu'elle ne donna pas vraiment de conseils à Rey, qui se retrouva bien seule avec ses questions. En revanche, elle savait tout, ou presque, sur l'évolution de la relation entre Rose et Armitage. 

La jeune brune lui expliqua que Hux avait cru qu'elle sortait avec Finn, d'où sa froideur pendant des jours après les vacances de la Toussaint. Rose lui dit aussi que son chéri faisait du tennis depuis l'âge de six ans car son père (ce "crétin insensible") voulait faire de lui un champion, qu'il aimerait vraiment arrêter mais qu'il devait attendre d'être indépendant pour pouvoir le faire, qu'il passait souvent ses week-end à faire des matchs, que quand il n'avait pas de compétition, ses parents étaient de sortie quasiment chaque semaine, sans lui, et qu'il en profitait pour apprendre à jouer à la guitare, même si son père détestait ça. 

\- Tu vois, il a toujours l'air de faire son beau et de se prendre pour une star, mais c'est un rôle qu'il se donne, comme une façade. Son père est constamment sur son dos pour qu'il réussisse ses études et surtout qu'il devienne un champion de tennis. Il fait partie des meilleurs espoirs français et il a même gagné l'Open d'Australie en doublé, catégorie jeune, l'été dernier ! C'est incroyable, mais ça le saoule. Il préfère la musique. Et il est doué ! Je suis déjà allée chez lui, une fois. C'est immense, on se croirait dans un film ou une série américaine. Il m'a joué des morceaux, c'était trop romantique, disait Rose avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Comme quand il m'a offert mon bracelet. Regarde, avec une petite rose au milieu, c'est parfait. Et c'est de l'argent véritable ! Il est fou quand-même. Et puis on s'est embrassés, si tu savais… Je l'adore ! Je pourrais l'embrasser pendant des heures…

\- Oh mais c'est déjà ce que tu fais !

\- Non mais c'est tellement… Tellement fort et passionné ! Je te jure que j'ai des sensations dans mon corps que je n'avais jamais ressenties avant. En plus il est super beau et il a un corps d'athlète… En tout cas, il a des abdos. Je les sens à travers ses vêtements. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais tout lui enlever et on va forcément coucher ensemble.

\- Des sensations comment ?

\- Bah j'ai chaud, j'ai besoin de le caresser, de le  _ goûter _ presque. J'ai envie qu'il me touche de partout. Le ventre, les seins… Entre les jambes aussi. Quand on se quitte, je suis presque toujours toute mouillée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… 

Rey voyait parfaitement puisqu'elle ressentait la même chose avec Ben. Et que depuis leurs baisers enflammés sur son canapé, elle se masturbait bien plus souvent qu'avant. C'est comme si il avait allumé un feu que lui seul pouvait apaiser, ou éteindre. Mais voulait-elle seulement l'éteindre ce feu ? Elle aurait aimé réagir mais son amie ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. 

\- Si je m'écoutais on se serait déjà déshabillés, mais Paige m'a conseillé d'attendre encore. Et Armie n'ose pas aller plus loin pour l'instant. Il n'a jamais fait l'amour tu sais ?

\- Oui, je me souviens qu'il l'avait dit au Nouvel An.

\- C'est parce qu'il voulait attendre la bonne personne, et il pense que c'est moi. Il est absolument trop mignon ! Tu te rends compte, on va perdre notre virginité l'un avec l'autre. Je ne sais pas quand mais j'ai de plus en plus hâte ! 

Et Rey avait continué à écouter son amie, un peu embêtée qu'elle ne lui laisse pas la parole comme elle l'aurait voulu, et comme elle en avait besoin, mais aussi rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être bouleversée, jusque dans sa chair, par un homme. Homme qui, malheureusement de son côté, était depuis les vacances quasiment inaccessible pour elle.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Les cours d'histoire-géographie se transformait en véritables séances de torture. Ben était là, devant elle, magnifique et sérieux, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle voulait tellement se blottir dans ses bras, l'embrasser dans le cou, le  _ respirer _ , se réchauffer contre lui. Lui parler, de tout et de rien. De l'éloignement de sa meilleure amie qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son amoureux, des améliorations apportées à son ordinateur, de l'histoire qu'elle écrivait (son personnage de Kylo avait quelque peu changé, du moins physiquement, et ressemblait beaucoup à Ben maintenant), de son inscription au concours de l'ENS aussi… Et surtout du feu qui la consumait. Mais elle ne pouvait que le dévisager, essayant de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait dans des regards ardents et langoureux. 

Il réagissait différemment selon les jours. 

Parfois, il soutenait son regard avec un petit sourire et elle se mettait à rougir. Parfois il faisait bien attention à ne pas la regarder, même quand elle demandait la parole. Parfois il se déplaçait et s'installait au fond de la classe, de manière à s'éloigner le plus possible. Et parfois, quand elle écrivait ou pendant une évaluation, elle sentait ses yeux brûlants posés sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas vérifier mais elle savait qu'il la dévorait du regard, et ça la faisait bouillir de l'intérieur, tout en la rassurant. Ils essayaient régulièrement de se voir après la classe, ou entre les cours, mais Ben avait toujours beaucoup de travail et Poe Dameron le rejoignait à chaque fois qu'il était en pause. Sans parler de Finn qui restait très souvent avec elle, ou des autres élèves de la classe qui désiraient parler à leur prof à la fin du cours. Un véritable supplice ! 

Heureusement, ils s'appelaient les week-end, communiquaient par textos, et surtout, ils se transmettaient des lettres. Rey les posait, bien scellées, dans la boîte de  _ Monsieur Solo, _ devant la salle des profs, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Il lui répondait de la même manière. À chaque fois qu'elle trouvait une enveloppe dans son casier, son cœur battait la chamade et une excitation particulière s'emparait d'elle. Elle la rangeait soigneusement dans son sac et attendait patiemment d'être chez elle, dans sa petite chambre, installée confortablement sur son lit pour l'ouvrir, comme dans un rituel sacré. Elle était toujours un peu nerveuse de découvrir ce qu'il voulait lui raconter. 

Au début, ses lettres étaient plutôt courtes et informatives. Puis, au fur et à mesure, depuis qu'il avait reçu son poème en fait, il avait décidé de se dévoiler plus. Il lui parlait de ce qu'il aimait, les livres qu'il lisait, la musique qui le transportait, les lieux où il se sentait bien. Il lui partageait aussi ses colères, les problèmes de hiérarchie et d'organisation dans son travail et son impression de ne pas y être libre, de certains soucis avec ses parents, ou de son envie de tout plaquer pour voyager. 

Et puis il parlait d'elle. 

Du manque qu'il ressentait depuis les dernières vacances, de tout ce qui lui faisait penser à elle. Les chansons, les endroits, les couleurs et les odeurs aussi. Apparemment, à chaque fois qu'il mangeait une mandarine et du chocolat, il avait une envie irrépressible de la voir et de la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'y avait rien de sulfureux ou  _ d'interdit aux moins de 18 ans _ dans ce qu'il écrivait, mais dans le secret de sa chambre, Rey rougissait beaucoup en le lisant. 

Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement intime,  _ érotique presque _ , dans le fait de déplier la feuille et d'y découvrir les mots posés par Ben, pour elle, avec son écriture fine et légèrement penchée. Très souvent, Rey se caressait en pensant à tout ce qu'il lui partageait. Elle se demandait aussi si il ressentait la même chose, avec la même passion qu'elle. 

*****

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Rey en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Un dimanche soir au téléphone, presqu'un mois après la reprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire à quel point elle avait  _ besoin  _ de lui. Elle voulait le voir et le toucher, sinon elle se consumerait sur place.

\- Tu me manques tellement que j'en ai presque mal. 

Ben ne répondit pas tout de suite mais Rey l'entendit respirer fort à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- Moi aussi Rey. J'avoue que c'est beaucoup plus difficile que ce que je pensais. Te voir juste devant moi sans pouvoir te toucher… Je suis libre le week-end prochain, est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voit ?

\- QUOI ? Bien sûr ! Tu veux que je vienne chez toi ? 

Encore une fois, le silence fut sa première réponse, puis Ben soupira avant de dire :

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple en fait. C'est juste que… Je crois qu'on va devoir parler de limites...

\- Des limites ? Encore ? Mais on ne fait que ça Ben. Respecter les limites ! Je me tiens à carreau, exactement comme tu l'as demandé, et je ne vois pas qui pourrait soupçonner quoi que ce soit. On ne parle jamais devant les autres et ça fait quatre semaines que tu ne m'as pas embrassée. Heureusement qu'il y a nos lettres, sinon je serais en pleine déprime.

\- Rey… Je suis désolé. Je… Je vais trouver une solution. Et samedi prochain, tu viens dès midi pour manger à la maison. Comme ça on aura tout l'après-midi rien que nous deux. Ça te va ? 

Rey ne réfléchit pas longtemps et répondit que, oui, évidemment, elle viendrait. 

En retournant au lycée, le lendemain, elle se sentait mieux, et excitée par la promesse de la fin de la semaine. Finn lui fit d'ailleurs la remarque et lui demanda ce qui l'exaltait à ce point. Elle ne put que sourire en disant qu'elle avait juste bien dormi, mais il fronça les sourcils, un peu perplexe. 

Le lundi, elle ne croisa pas Ben. Ils n'avaient pas de cours ensemble et c'était une grosse journée, donc pas de temps pour se croiser dans les couloirs. 

Le mardi, en arrivant devant  _ la _ salle, Rey avait l'impression de faire de la tachycardie tellement son cœur battait vite. Ben lui sourit, avant de demander aux élèves de s'installer plutôt au fond de la classe car ils allaient travailler à partir d'un film documentaire. Tout le monde se précipita sur les derniers rangs, et Rey et Finn se retrouvèrent à côté du vidéo-projecteur, donc du prof. Rey ne suivit pas du tout le documentaire sur la croissance économique en Chine, mais elle se concentra sur la voix profonde et grave de Ben, qui donnait parfois des explications supplémentaires, et sur la chaleur qui émanait de lui. À un moment, il fit tomber la télécommande à ses pieds et, comme si de rien n'était, il posa une main douce et chaude sur la cuisse de Rey en se relevant. La jeune femme poussa alors un soupir qu'elle étouffa en éternuant. Ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais elle était certaine d'être encore rouge en sortant du cours. 

Le mercredi, Ben accueillit ses élèves sur le pas de sa porte et glissa très discrètement une main sur sa hanche alors qu'elle entrait, en dernier, comme d'habitude. Là encore, le contact n'avait duré qu'un instant mais Rey fut tellement chamboulée qu'elle ne parvint pas à participer. À la fin, Finn lui avoua que lui aussi n'était pas du tout intéressé par le chapitre étudié. 

Le jeudi, pas de cours d'histoire-géographie. Rey pensait en profiter pour se remettre de ses émotions et comme Finn prenait sa pause déjeuner avec Kaydel, que Rose était encore avec Hux, et que Doph et Jannah avaient décidé de manger ensemble, elle engloutit rapidement un sandwich et une pomme avant de trouver refuge à la bibliothèque. L'endroit était très calme et quasiment désert, et elle voulait avancer ses révisions en philosophie. À un moment, elle se leva pour chercher un livre sur Hegel. Elle était concentrée sur les ouvrages devant elle et ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus seule dans son rayon. Quelqu'un appela son nom en chuchotant et elle se retourna dans un sursaut. 

C'était Ben. 

Elle lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il la fixait intensément. Puis il s'avança vers elle et sans un mot, il la poussa contre l'étagère et l'embrassa. Rey ferma immédiatement les yeux et agrippa son pull au niveau du ventre, alors que Ben posait ses mains sur ses joues. Il sentait le cuir et le café, et sa bouche était chaude. Le baiser ne s'éternisa pas, mais Ben la regarda encore de longues secondes avant de se détacher d'elle. Il posa un baiser tout léger sur son nez avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Autant dire que Rey eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pour le reste de la journée, et qu'elle se répéta la scène encore et encore, le soir dans son lit, en se touchant jusqu'à trembler de plaisir. 

Le vendredi, Ben ne tenta rien et la jeune lycéenne fut presque déçue, mais à la fin du cours, il s'adressa à elle. 

\- Mademoiselle Johnson, est-ce que vous avez deux minutes ? 

Elle était concentrée sur le rangement de son sac alors elle ne réagit pas, jusqu'à ce que Finn lui dise qu'il l'attendrait pour qu'ils aillent au self ensemble. 

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'attendre ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- Tu dois parler au prof d'abord, il vient de te le demander. Je t'attends juste là, au bout du couloir. 

Et il sortit de la salle. 

Il ne restait plus que Rey et Ben. Au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, la température de la pièce sembla monter d'un coup. Ils ne bougeaient pas, comme si le moindre mouvement allait déclencher une explosion. Puis Ben se mit à parler.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais des allergies alimentaires, ou des choses que tu n'aimes vraiment pas. Pour le repas de demain.

\- Ah oui… Euh non, j'aime tout ! Je ne suis pas difficile et j'ai même plutôt tendance à engloutir mon assiette, répondit la jeune femme en rigolant alors que Ben se rapprochait doucement d'elle. 

Elle n'osait pas avancer vers lui. Il écarta une petite mèche de ses cheveux qui était tombée devant son visage et la plaça derrière son oreille. Puis il se pencha et embrassa très délicatement sa tempe avant de dire en sortant : 

\- Très bien. Vivement demain Rey, et bonne journée. 

Complètement émoustillée, Rey eut besoin de prendre plusieurs minutes pour elle avant de rejoindre Finn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson du titre est un classique du jazz français, [Au fur et à mesure de Liane Foly](https://youtu.be/YTxK-PJgJuM)   
> Je vous conseille vraiment de l'écouter ! Ce morceau lent et sensuel parle d'un échange de lettres entre deux personnes de toute évidence très attirées l'une par l'autre. Les doubles-sens des paroles et la voix veloutée de Liane Foly rendent le concept de courrier très érotique. 
> 
> J'adore cette idée, un peu ancienne, vieillotte peut-être mais aussi très romantique, de faire connaissance à travers des lettres. Quand on écrit on se dévoile, mais on n'a pas de réaction immédiate. Il faut attendre la réponse. Notre correspondant a le temps de lire et relire avant de répondre. Et une lettre met plusieurs jours pour arriver à destination... Toute cette attente et cette anticipation ont un effet important sur le désir...

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson de ce prologue est bien évidemment :  
> [La foule, de Edith Piaf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fgn8gZHJZzA)  
> C'est une chanson parfaite pour décrire les sentiments de Rey, notamment à la fin du chapitre.
> 
> Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Auriez-vous, comme Rey, embrassé un inconnu au milieu d'une foule ?  
> Perso, pour Ben Solo, c'est OUI direct ;) !!!


End file.
